


The Phantom's Wallflower

by FairyHeart0207



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHeart0207/pseuds/FairyHeart0207
Summary: Y/n, an in-demand renowned painter, gets set up to a blind date by her parents with none other than Jung Chanwoo, her estranged ex-best friend millionaire. After years of not seeing him, will something change?





	1. Prelude

You drum your fingers on the table and smirked. You look up to find him staring at you with an annoyed look on his handsome face.

“What’s so funny?” he said.

“Nothing. I’m just... Reminiscing about stuff.” You swirl the drink in your hand.

Of all the men your parents set you up for a blind date with, it had to be **Jung Chanwoo** – your estranged ex-best friend whom you have not communicated with since you were 18. Although your circle coincided, there was no need to ‘ _catch_ ’ up. Honestly you preferred it this way. You two were just **TOO** different now.

He looked anywhere but in your direction. You don’t know if this irks you or amuses you. You loudly sigh and fish out a key card in your bag. He glanced in your direction and you slide the card to him. “And this is?”

You finish your drink in one gulp. “Key card to my penthouse. And here I thought you’re a genius.”

“You do know I could just give this away to someone else right?” He cocked an eyebrow in your direction.

You shrug your shoulder and stood up. “I could care less. If you want to talk, you know where to find me. This is getting boring.”

He watched you seductively walk away. He scoffed at the leering eyes the men gave you as you walk past them – to which you ignored. He would have bashed someone’s face if he saw anyone made a move on you and the thought irritated him so. You get under his skin and it’s not like it’s something for him to be upset about. It’s just that for some odd reason he doesn’t like the idea of him being upset about men leering at you.

You wonder when you started ignoring each other. All thoughts during that time are all fuzzy now. It’s like your brain refuses to open that Pandora’s Box. _‘Good brain.’_ You gave your head a pat as the elevator dinged.

You strutted towards your penthouse and exhaled a very satisfying sigh. Now this – this is your sanctuary. This is where you most feel safe, away from the judging eyes; the malicious gossip. You strip down to your knickers and donned a see-through robe. You pour yourself a drink before sitting on a stool in the middle of the living room.

People ask you a lot where your inspiration comes from and you always reply with ‘Just a feeling’. That isn’t exactly a lie but it also wasn’t the whole truth either. When you paint, your mind travels everywhere and you just let your hands work. It may take minutes, hours or days.. Who knows? As long as you start working, you don’t stop.

Chanwoo stood outside the penthouse. _‘Why am I even here?’_ he thought as he swiped they card and turned the knob on the green light. He ditched his second date to check up on you but what greeted him was not what he expected. You sat in the middle of the room wearing almost nothing, your hands furiously moving, eyes glazed. “Y/n?”

He moved closer, careful not to scare you. “ **Y/n**.” He said firmer this time but it’s as if you weren’t in this world at all.  He threw his hands up in resignation and decided to go as he’s just wasting his time and you’re clearly fine. A few steps and he suddenly hesitates. He pinches the bridge of his nose and instead, with a sigh, went to your bar and poured himself a drink.

He sat at the sofa near you and looked at you - rather, observed you really carefully. How long has it been? He eyed you slowly from head to toe. Time certainly did its job. You grew up to be one fine woman with all the right curves and.. Assets, among other things. Your facial features stronger than the last time he remembered. Still as beautiful as ever, he thought. There was no denying how he finds you attractive, even way back when you both were young.

You deeply exhaled. You panted as you leaned back to admire your work. You lifted your arms and stretched your back, emphasizing your bosom upward. You stretch your neck to the side but you suddenly stilled as sultry eyes met yours. “Well if you’re going to ogle, at least do it properly.”

If you expected him to blush and turn away, you were mistaken. He continued to stare at you and took a sip from his drink. “I tried calling you but you were in some kind of trance. So I ‘ogled’ as you put it. I wasn’t disappointed.”

You slightly feel your cheeks becoming hot. This was certainly new. Back then Chanwoo was a shy boy who blushed easily. You cocked your head to the side and placed your hands on your waist. “What do you think?”

He raised an eyebrow. God you wanted to rip those brows off his face. It irked you at how it just makes him more attractive. Then suddenly he was right beside you, hand in one pocket, and towering over your average frame. He looked down at you and smirked. “You’ve certainly.. grown.”

You looked down and your cleavage was giving him a show. You huffed. “Real smooth but I wasn’t referring to myself, Idiot. The painting.”

His eyes reluctantly darted at the piece quietly sitting in the middle of the room. You, or more famously known as “ ** _Wallflower_** ”, had a way with your painting. It’s mostly abstract but one could see a story and that what draws people in. The beauty in nothingness, the color in a lifeless canvass – all of it inside a living art. “It’s… beautiful.”

A wide grin spread across your face. “It’s called ‘ ** _Again_**.’”

“How so?”

You shrugged and poured yourself another glass of whiskey. You didn’t like the taste but the burn that runs down your throat is what you wanted. “You may interpret it however you wish. The mind will acknowledge whatever you want it to be. By the way, why are you here?”

He lifted a brow and finished his drink in one gulp. “Yes I asked that question earlier too. I should go. I just… checked up on you.”

You bit your lip.

It’s been too long and seeing him again is nostalgic and.. exhilarating. Some may call you reckless but you’re just grabbing an opportunity plus there’s always fun in danger. You gave him a smirk and refilled his glass. “No. Stay.”


	2. Peaches

He stared at the thing you brought out. He glanced at you then at the thing again. “Are you serious right now?”

“Hm? Yeah! I mean what else are we going to do for the rest of the night? I mean at least for a change you’d be spending your night with someone who actually knows what they are talking about. Oh! But don’t tell me you’re scared. ” You gave him a teasing smile and he scowled.

“Bring it on.” He took off his coat and undid two buttons on his shirt. He rolled his sleeve and rubbed his hands together as ‘preparation’. “Wait you’re not putting on some clothes?”

You smiled as you laid out the scrabble board and handed him tiles. “I’m most comfortable like this besides this is you we are talking about. I’m sure you don’t mind.” You did not notice the rigid swallow Chanwoo made. If he was affected by your semi-naked state, he didn’t show it.

Scrabble was a crazy idea but you had to do something or else it would be awkward and you can’t have your thoughts wondering aimlessly of how sexy he must be without clo— _‘Oh stop it Y/n! Don’t go there.’_ You shook your head to dismiss the idea. “Sooo, why did you go on that blind date?”

He shrugged. “Mom kept pestering me. She said I only need to attend just one and then she’ll stop. I didn’t expect it to be you though.”

You chuckled and gestured for him to go first. “Well me either.”

 

* * *

 

The game continued on while you both start to reminisce of when you were younger. This is nice, you thought. You actually didn’t think you’d miss having conversations like this with him… then again you didn’t expect that you’d stop talking to him either.

“Do you remember Ms. Polly?” You asked. He nodded as he out down tiles on the board. “Welll.. I recently bumped into her and guess what? She married Mr. Anders!”

He then looked at you with disbelief. ‘No way! Those two were at each other’s throat almost every day!”

‘Right? I was super surprised! The pranks he did on her.. Man those were epic!” You start to giggle and he chuckled at the memory.

_‘Thump.’_ You stilled as your heart skipped a beat. God why must he be so handsome when he smiles.

“Yes.” He suddenly said and you gave him a confused look. “I meant that is a valid word.”

You looked at the board and bit your lip. You unconsciously put down **S-E-X**. You let out a tense laugh and he just sat there, daring you.

Your mind was going to explode soon. You hate mind games and Chanwoo knows this. He’s purposely trying to make you lose your cool but he’s in for a treat. You’re not that gullible little girl he once knew. “Ahh yes it is a valid word. Shame it’s just a word.”

His eyes suddenly changed. You can’t explain it but the tension between you two suddenly got heavier. You tugged the see-through robe tighter to your body and waited. His fingers playing with a tile as his tongue played with his upper canine tooth. His eyes gave your body a quick sweep and you almost shivered from it. He leaned forward and connected to your S.

**T-H-R-U-S-T-S**.

You raised a brow and leaned back to check your tiles.

Who are you kidding? You just wanted to check him out. _‘Two can play that game.’_ How convenient of your tiles to be cooperative at this time. You smirked as you laid down the last remaining tiles you have. **S-T-R-A-D-D-L-E**. “And that my friend, is what you call scrabble!”

You had a big smile on your face at the win. You were surprised he wasn’t moping. He hated losing.. Especially to a woman but he just sat there with a small smirk on his face. In fact it’s starting to scare you at how calm he is. He tapped the board which caught your attention. On top of that letter E was an M. Your smile faltered and you stare at the word. You’re not dreaming right? This is really happening?

On the board it clearly spelled out **S-T-R-A-D-D-L-E M-E**.

You fake a cough and stood up. “Do you want a refill?” You asked changing the direction of where the game was suggesting to. He cocked his head to the side and nodded.

He watched you get a bottle from behind the bar. He didn’t know what came over him earlier but he sure didn’t regret it. Who wouldn’t want a woman semi-naked and just in front of him? He’d be a hypocrite to deny it. Time has surely changed the both of you but the way you felt – feel about you was something he could never really figure out.

It’s true that this is a very different night for him. He was used to spending it with women who only pretend to be interested in him when in reality all they are after is the money plus the amazing sex as they put it. Seeing you after a long time stirred some buried feelings he never knew he had. You were always someone whom he could talk to intellectually and the way you both take turns in voicing out your ideas excited him. Where did it all go wrong? All he remembers is that you suddenly kept your distance and he certainly knew where he’s not wanted so he also made sure to steer clear from you.

The sound of the bottle being placed on the table distracted him from his thoughts. “Why don’t we just drink the night away and pretend we had an amazing date?” You pour the whiskey on your glasses before sitting across from him.

He raised his glass to you. “I don’t have to pretend. This isn’t really an amazing date but it’s not bad either. I hate to say it but I’m having fun. I actually miss this Peaches.”

_Peaches._ It was the pet name he gave you then.

**_**_ **

**_“Aha! I know what to call you from now on!”_ **

**_“Eh? What then?” You scrunched your nose at him._ **

**_He placed an arm around you. “Peaches!”_ **

**_“Why??? That so girly!”_ **

**_He laughed. “Well that’s because you smell like peaches and I like peaches!”_ **

**_You suddenly smiled and placed an arm around his waist. “Well if you say you like it then Peaches it is.”_ **

**_**_ **

You’re surprised he remembers it and you hate how your heart skipped a beat again. You pretended not to notice as you raised your glass to his. “Cheers.”

There was absolutely no need to talk about things you don’t want to remember. Absolutely no need. Not now, not ever.


	3. Excuses

You open your eyes and squint as the the bright morning sun greeted your face. You inwardly curse and buried your face to the sofa as the pounding on your head got stronger.

_Sniff._

**_Bleu de Chanel._ **

You definitely don’t wear that but why do you suddenly smell it? Then you notice Chanwoo’s coat covering your body. He must have placed it on you when you passed out. You look around and found him sleeping inches away from you. You groggily stood up and gently placed the coat on his chest. He looked like an innocent angel while sleeping.

You drag your feet to make coffee. You sigh as the strong smell of caffeine immediately filled the room. Chanwoo groaned and you see him shift to stretch. You pour coffee for the both of you and got the aspirin bottle from the drawer. He sat up squinting as you did. You handed him the bottle and the coffee. “Black. No sugar, no milk.”

He took the cup with a strange look on his face.

"What?” You sat demurely across from him and sipped your coffee.

“How do you know how I take my coffee?” He cocked a brow and popped an aspirin in his mouth. He gently threw the bottle beside you.

You smile from behind the cup. “Nice to know some things never change.”

He stared at you for a moment before giving you a small smile. “You always were the observant one.”

**_DING! DONG!_ **

You both turn to look at the door and you suddenly gasped.

“Shit! Shit! I forgot. Uhm.. Hey can you answer the door? I’m just gonna put on some clothes. Whoever it is, let them in okay?” You hurriedly placed the cup on the table and went to your room.

Chanwoo was left with no choice really. He sighed and went to get the door. His eyes hardened as a man, a good looking fit man, stood before him.

“Oh hello….” The man took off his sunglasses and eyed Chanwoo up and down. “I didn’t know Y/n had any friends.”

“She has.” Chanwoo crossed his arms over his chest. He was not going to be intimidated by this…. seriously good looking man.

“Uhm.. Can I come in? I assure you she knows who I am.” The man smiled and slid his body to that tiny space between Chanwoo and the door. “Sweetheart, where are you?”

Chanwoo’s eyes squinted at the endearment. There it was again. The same feeling he felt last night. He closed the door and turned to face the man.

You reentered the living room with two men having a staring contest. What the hell is going on?, you thought. “Hey I’m here!”

The good looking man let out a relieved sigh and went to give you a kiss on the cheek. “Thank God! This man was about to eat me alive. Not that I mind. Who is he?”

You glanced at Chanwoo, who has a very serious look on his face. “Ju-ne this is.. Chanwoo. Chanwoo this is Ju-ne, my agent.”

“Wait.. Chanwoo? **THE** Jung Chanwoo? Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with him Love??” Ju-ne exclaimed.

You nervously laugh and glanced at Chanwoo, who was staring hard at Ju-ne. This is bad. You don’t know what Chanwoo’s thinking if he’s silent like this. “He recently just got back in town and we met up last night. Didn’t we Bub?” His eyes shifted to you and he began to relax.

You let out a deep sigh. It was a gamble but you’re glad to know that calling him by his pet name calmed him down like before. _So I still have that effect on him huh?_

“Well I’m Koo Junhoe. You can call me Ju-ne or Jun or Baby.” Ju-ne smiled at Chanwoo.

You stood in front of Chanwoo and placed your hands on your hip. “No. He’s off limits.”

Ju-ne gave you a curious look. “And why?”

“Need I remind you that you’re in a relationship right now?”

Ju-ne shrugged. “I’m sure he won’t mind.” He gave Chanwoo a flirty smile.

You shook your head. “No. Not this one. He’s mine.”

Chanwoo unconsciously smiled. A warm feeling spread in his chest when he heard you. He suddenly felt weird but in a good way. He’s thankful you didn’t see it.

You stiffened the second it came out. _‘Fuck! Fuck!’_ “I meant that he’s myyyyy friend. You know what I mean. Right?”

“Suuuuuuurrrrrreeeee. You know what she meant right Mr. Jung?” Ju-ne is that friend. The kind that has your back but will still tease and make fun of you every chance he can get. Very much like Chanwoo.

Chanwoo smirked. “Oh yeah. I’m hers.. I mean her friend.”

Suddenly some sort of alliance was made. You feel your face burning at the careless declaration earlier. What must he think of you now? You don’t want to look back. You don’t want to see that confused look he’ll have.

“Y/n! Is this the one I am picking up?” The painting, sitting silently in the living room, caught Ju-ne’s eye. You silently thank the Gods for your agents easily distracted brain because the atmosphere was getting awkward.

You smiled. “It’s beautiful isn’t it? But no that’s not the piece.”

“I want this.”

“That’s not for sale.” You stood your ground.

“I want it.”

“It’s not for sale because it’s already sold. To **ME**.” Chanwoo interjected. Ju-ne sighed in defeat. No one dared go against Chanwoo.

Ju-ne made a face. “Well you should have said so and saved us the time here. This...” he pointed at the painting “would have sold a lot.”

You snorted and handed Ju-ne another finished art you already wrapped. “I’m not in it for the money. Thank you for picking this up.”

“Anything for my Wallflower. Anyway, I have to go deliver this.” He quickly gave you a kiss on the cheek but instantly backed away at the scary face Chanwoo was making. “Easy lover boy, I’m married. Although if you ever get bored with Y/n hit me up! Tata!”

Ju-ne winked at you before hurrying to leave.

Chanwoo proudly huffed as if he won a business deal. He looked to his side and found you avoiding his gaze. You were flushed in the cheeks. It’s too early in the morning to think about hidden meanings. Your brain refuses to function. You decided to busy yourself with cleaning up the coffee cups on the table. “Your agent is married.”

“Yeah.. You might know his husband? BOBBY?” You placed the cups on the sink.

“Husband? Like BOBBY, Kim Jiwon? The famous rapper and producer?”

You laughed. “Yeah! So if you were worried about him hitting on me, then it’s useless. He’s gay. That guy won’t be turned on even if I walked naked in front of him.”

Chanwoo’s expression suddenly turned dark. “Have you? Walked naked in front of him?”

_Thump._

“Uhm.. no. I- I said IF… So anyway.” _‘ **You don’t need this. You don’t need this.’**_ You repeat the phrase in your head. Chanwoo is just a friend. You don’t want this. “The uhm.. painting is yours. Call it ‘a nice to see you again gift’.”

“No. business is business Peaches. Tell me your price.” Chanwoo leaned against the wall.

You looked at him and your mouth suddenly becomes dry. Fuck.. You want him. You might never meet again so why not? You lick your lips and nodded. “A kiss.”

“A kiss? That’s your price?” He asked.

You nodded. “A kiss you would give a lover. The kind-” You didn’t even have time to finish as he was already pressing his lips against yours the next second.

He grabbed your thighs and lifted you up. You immediately wrap your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck. You gasped as he pushed you on the sofa, his weight pressing against your body. He took this chance to slide his tongue inside your mouth and you moaned as it quickly found yours – teasing and playing with it. He pressed his lips more, his head moving from side to side as he's kissing you like theres no tomorrow. It was a wet, rough and frustrated kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss, biting your lower lip, and paused to admire his work. He smirked before capturing your lips again. He was far from done. God knows he wanted to ravish you since last night, the teasing and sexual innuendos was driving him nuts. He was going to have you – one way or another. He pressed his body closer and his hand went under your shirt. He gripped your waist hard as he pressed his hips to yours --his hard erection rubbing against your entrance. You moan even louder when he kneaded your breast, pressing his palm down hard. 

He groaned as the kiss became more intense and his hips moving, dry humping against the thin material of your yoga pants. Your hands busy themselves with unbuttoning his shirt and you sigh as it came in contact with his scorching skin. Jung Chanwoo certainly made sure he had the body for that so called amazing sex women put it. Your fingers lightly tracing his ripped stomach as your legs spread wider to make room for his large build.

He on the other hand caressed your body, groping it in places he knew that would make you ache for him. It’s not that difficult either, he knew your body just as he knew your mind. His hand playing with the waistband of your pants, itching to delve inside that warm heat that pooled at your pussy. He was about to put his hand inside when a loud ringing sounded off.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against yours. You both were panting heavily. He cursed as he fished out his phone from his back pocket. “This better be fucking important.” He said with gritted teeth.

“Sir we have an emergency. We need you ASAP.” You heard the voice from the other end of the line.

“Alright. I’ll be there in 30.” He hang up the phone and cursed again. He pulled his body to stand and you were greatly disappointed at the loss of warmth. He offered a hand to help you sit up and you shyly took it. “So, was that a kiss I would give a lover?”

You chuckled. “Oh I think it was.” He smiled – a real smile. You feel your heart was gonna burst. How long was it since you last saw that?

“So I have to go.”

“Sure sure. I understand. Work.”

He nodded and gathered his things, not even bothering to fix his disheveled state. He gave you one last look and reluctantly made his way for the door.

‘ _The painting.’_

“Hey Chanu! The painting? You’re not going to take it with you?” A hopeful question. A bait.

He looked at it for a minute before replying “I’ll come back for it because you know, I’m going straight to the office and stuff.”

You bit your lip and nod. “Right. Sure I’m okay with that.”

“Yeah okay. So… I gotta go.” With that he quickly left. Any minute longer and he might forgot work. This is very new to him. Who would have thought he’d make excuses just to see a woman but then again you weren’t just any woman and he’d be damned if this was the last time he’d see you.


	4. Remember

**“Bub, what’s a kiss?” You suddenly asked him as you were busy making a sand castle.**

**“Wh-where did you know that?”**

**You shrugged. “I overhead Dad ask Mom for one. I asked Mom and she only said it’s for when two people love each other. What does that even mean??”**

**His cheeks turned pink. “It’s... It’s when your lips touch. That’s a kiss.” You stopped scooping sand and stared at him for a few minutes. “What?” He uncomfortably said.**

**“Have you tried it?”**

**His neck started turning red and that red slowly crept up his whole face. “Errr.. I..I have!”**

**‘What?! Who was it?? You sneaky boy!” You were at his side the next minute, poking his arm.**

**“Errr… Leslie from Science class!”**

**You gasped and laughed. “Chanu has a girlfrienndddddd.”**

**“Shut up.” He glared at you and shook his head.**

**You continue to giggle and tease him but then a thought suddenly popped to your mind. “Will you do it with me?”**

**“HUH?!” If blushing is a sickness, Chanwoo would have been rushed to the hospital by now. He was so red in the face and he can’t believe what he’s hearing.**

**“Yeah I mean if Mom says only people who love each other do it.. Well.. I love you and you love me too. Best friends right??” You said without even blinking an eye. “C’mon! You did it with Leslie! Why not with me? Bub don’t tell me you don-“**

**His lips suddenly made contact with yours. It all happened so quickly because all you could do is blink. “Oh. Hmm.”**

**You both were silent for a few minutes and just stared at each other. You then started giggling and he too was smiling. He watched you continue to build a sand castle with a smile on your face. He won’t tell you and he’ll probably take this to his grave but he lied.**

**Leslie wasn’t his first kiss.**

**It was you.**

 

* * *

 

“Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Jung?” Ju-ne tapped the table where Chanwoo occupied. He blinked a few times before nodding to Ju-ne. “What brings you here?”

Chanwoo took a sip from his drink. “Is it wrong to be here and have a drink?”

Ju-ne took it upon himself and sat across from him. “Yes knowing that your office is a few, few blocks away from here. Also your residence is a bit far-ish too.”

“You did your research on me huh?” He cocked a brow at Ju-ne.

“Aside from the fact that you’re a known millionaire, I have to. I always do background checks to anyone who wants to get close to Y/n.”

Chanwoo chuckled. “Oh don’t worry about me. She and I are already close or we used to be.”

Ju-ne looked doubtful. “Funny she never mentioned you.”

“Of course she wouldn’t. We haven’t exactly talked to each other for a very long time but I know her inside and out.” Or at least that’s what he would like to believe.

“Hmm.. I actually believe you though. The fact that you managed to be in her penthouse and see her paint is already a… indication. She doesn’t do that with the people she dates.. err dated.”

_‘Dates? Y/n was dating?’_ Man oh man. His feelings suddenly was all topsy-turvy. It shouldn’t be a problem right? He and you are just friends….. “Dating?” He still had to ask though.

Ju-ne waved his hand to dismiss the thought. “Don’t worry lover boy. She’s single right now.”

The relief Chanwoo felt was bothering him. It was bothering him so much that he has, no.. needs to see you ASAP. It’s been days. “Speaking of penthouse-“

Ju-ne held a hand to stop him. “Speak no more. I get now why you’re here in the lobby. You can’t get in right?” Chanwoo looked at Ju-ne weird but nodded none the less. Ju-ne sighed. “She does this all the time.”

“Does what?”

“Whenever she’s painting, she changes the card so no one can disturb her. She did that because of me. I entered the penthouse one day and tried to make her snap out of it. Almost had a vase hit my face… luckily she missed. So now I just wait until she calls me but I still check up on her from time to time. The woman has a talent for sure but her methods are sometimes extremes.”

“What do you mean? Wait.. when was the last time you’ve seen her?” Chanwoo asked.

“The day we met.”

Chanwoo cursed. “Shit. That’s 3 days ago.”

Ju-ne nodded. “Your point?”

He glared at Ju-ne. “Does she even eat? Or sleep? Do you even care if she’s still alive?”

“Did you listen to the part where I said I almost lost my face for disturbing her? Look I get you. I’m worried too. But what can you do?”

Chanwoo was in deep thought for a few minutes. “Get a copy of the keycard from the Lobby.”

“Sir. Do I need to repeat the story where-“

“Just trust me. You’ll go home alive tonight. I promise.” Chanwoo winked but Ju-ne shook his head and headed for the lobby.

 

***

 

“Fuck. How can you be so sure this will work???” Ju-ne paced back and forth in front of the door.

Chanwoo deeply sighed and swiped the card. What will he accomplish by doing this? He doesn't really know. He just wants to make sure you're okay and breathing. He slowly peeked inside and was relieved to see you in the living room, painting. He went inside as quietly as possible with Ju-ne following behind him.

“Oh thank the Gods she’s almost finished.” Ju-ne whispered as they saw you near to completion. “Wow.. Three pieces?! She’s out of her mind.”

He watched you on the sides. Your hands moving furiously, eyes glazed. You looked beautiful, he thought but then again you have always looked beautiful to him. He moved slowly to hover behind you and he sees Ju-ne on the side making hand gestures of **‘X’** and slicing his throat.

Chanwoo ignored him and stood near you. He won’t deny the talent you have but at what cost? The moment a satisfied sigh escaped your mouth, he decided to make his presence known. He lightly placed his hands on your shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “Hey you.”

You jumped at the sudden contact but instantly relaxed when you heard his voice. She looked up and leaned her head on your stomach. “Hi. What are you doing here?”

He began to slowly massage your shoulders, assuring you that he meant no harm. He was relieved when he felt you began to relax. “I told you I’d pick up the painting some other day right?”

Your eyes bulged and were about to panic but he just shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be today. New piece?” He gestured to your newly finished work and you relax again and leaned your back to him.

You nod. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful. Past, present and future.” Three paintings side by side was before Chanwoo.

You suddenly turn to him with a look of pure shock and excitement. “You always understood me the best.” You gave him a weak smile before your body collapsed.

“Y/n! Hey! Damn it. When was the last time you properly ate?” Chanwoo was quick to catch you.

You shook your head. “You’ll get mad.”

Why would she even care what you think anyway? It’s not like you guys were close now. He sighed. “I won’t get mad… just tell me the truth.”

You held out three fingers before resting your head on his chest. “I had to finish it…”

“Shh its okay. Just rest now. We can talk tomorrow.” He easily scooped you into his arms and carried you bridal style towards your bedroom. He gently laid you down and you succumb to the softness the bed offered. He placed the hair that was covering your face to the side and watched you for a while.

It was at that moment that he realized that at your most vulnerable state, **YOU** were there. The **YOU** whom he had met years ago -- The girl who used to his best friend. His sweet, loving Peaches. He booped your nose lightly with his finger before preparing to leave.

“Are you leaving?” Your small voice made him turn back. “Stay with me?”

His brain was battling in his head. He had considered staying to make sure you’re okay but didn’t want to impose. He was utterly confused with his feelings right now and to stay.. Well what exactly would it mean? After a few minutes, He gave up. He’ll think about his feelings some other time. He gave you a small smile before nodding.

He took off his jacket and shoes before laying beside you. You rest your head on his chest. “I always sleep better when you’re there. I missed you Bub. Thank you for staying”. Your voice drifted off and you were in deep sleep the next minute.

**_Thump!_ **

He silently prayed that you didn’t hear his heart beating loudly. What is happening? Why is he, the _‘Cold, Uncaring but fun Chanwoo’_ – as many women called him- being affected by all of this? He shook his head and ignored his thoughts. Right now he’s just here to make sure you’re okay. He’s just here to pick up the painting. He’s just here-

The thought disappeared as his senses were being lulled and he too found himself drifting off to sleep. He may not remember it but his body remembers how relaxing it is to be next to you.  

 

***

 

Unbeknownst to you both, a very confused Ju-ne left the penthouse. Who in the world is Jung Chanwoo? It was the first time he’s seeing you act that way. You were.. softer, calmer and relaxed. He saw the unguarded you. He thought he knew you well but now he was having second thoughts. Well whoever this Jung Chanwoo is, Ju-ne was glad he suddenly showed up.

Maybe Things will be different now. He just has to make sure that you and him keep meeting.

 

 

 


	5. Until You

Chanwoo woke up before you did. He turned to his side and saw you peacefully sleeping beside him. He smiled. It’s been a while since he has last slept soundly and never would he have thought that he would experience it with you.

He carefully rises from the bed and set out to make coffee. He knows you well enough to know that you would freak out if you ever saw them in that earlier state. It’s been years since you both slept on the same bed together and now things are just a little awkward between you two.

As he was waiting for the coffee to brew, he starts to think of ways on how he could get to see you. How he’d accidentally appear in one of your exhibits or how he would take you out on random dates (Your surprised look is always the best, he thought) or how he would endlessly----

He suddenly stopped his thoughts as reality kicked in. _‘What the hell am I thinking? Dates? I’m not even her boyfriend.’_ He shakes his head and cursed. He was starting to have all of these unnecessary feelings and he didn’t like it.

He kept telling himself that he, didn’t have those kind of thoughts. It was a hassle for him and he’s already so busy with his life to think about just a certain girl. _‘No. No. No. This isn’t happening. I just have to break this cycle. This should be a piece of cake.’_ He frantically gathered his things, cursing from time to time.

When he was sure he has everything, he looked back at your sleeping form longingly one last time and then left. 

 

* * *

  

It has been two weeks.

Ju-ne nudged your thigh gently to get your attention. You gave him an apologetic smile and put down your phone. “What is up with you and your phone these past few weeks?”

You waved your hand in dismissal. “Nothing. I was just…. Checking for news.”

“Which you never do by the way. Does this have something to do with a certain tall, handsome and very flirty guy?” Ju-ne said.

You stared at him for a few minutes before deeply sighing. “Yes. No..ugh Maybe? I don’t know! It’s just really frustrating you know. One minute, he stayed the night and was super sweet to me.. the next, he’s off partying with some blonde woman. Or brunette.” You look at your phone again and shook your head.

“What is it with you two? I didn’t even know you two knew each other until a few weeks ago.”

You eyed Ju-ne carefully and deeply sighed.. again. “Chanwoo is, well used to be.. my best friend. I’ve known him for as long as I can remember. We grew up together, we did things together, experienced things together. We were inseparable.”

“So what happ-“

Ju-ne didn’t get to finish what he was saying as you just blurted it out. “ **I fell in love with him**.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. When the jealousy got too much or wanting to tell him but I cant, I left. I stopped being friends with him. I couldn’t bet there and see him happy with some other girl. As you know being best friends.. there is a very fine line between love and romantic love. I accidentally crossed over.. It’s just..” You ran a hand through your hair and drank what’s left of your glass. Ju-ne poured you another round. He suddenly was looking at you with sad eyes.

Everything was fine. You were content. You were doing okay until he showed up again.

“Baby I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “Don’t be. I mean I don’t even have the right to be upset about all of this. Maybe seeing me again just brings back memories yknow. It’s not like I’m his girlfriend. He can do whatever it is he wants. Should I-“

“Don’t you fucking finish that sentence. Darling, we have built a life here. We.. You worked so hard to be where you are now. Please.” Ju-ne was begging. You smiled and held his hand. Although you two have met at the later part of your lives, you honestly believe that he is a true friend who looks out for you and genuinely cares for you.

“I was gonna say.. I should go back home to my parents for a while. Take a break and reboot.”

“Oh thank the Gods.” He let out a relieved sigh and gripped your hand tighter. He knew how impulsive you could be. He won’t tell you but he’s scared shitless that you’d do what you did a few years back.

You laughed. “Besides it’s that time of the year for me to go back home. Mom would freak if I didn’t. I wish you could come with me.”

“Me too love but I’ve got family too and I don’t think Bobby would let me out of his sight for a few days.” He chuckled then his expression turned serious. “You’d message me every day right? You’d tell me if anything is wrong?”

“I promise I will Big Brother.” You said the keyword.

Ju-ne held out his arms and you came over to give him a hug. “I’ll hold you to that promise, Little sister.”

 

* * *

 

Chanwoo looked at the packed dance floor. He was bored. But why though? He was back to his usual ‘schedule’ -- Work, party, sleep and then repeat. Yet here he was bored as fuck. This used to be fun and chill but that changed until he met you again.

A hand on his thigh broke him from his thoughts. He looked beside him and a very pretty brunette woman gave him a flirty smile. “Penny for your thoughts Baby? You’ve been out of it tonight. Maybe we can so something more…. Fun?”

He smirked and stared at her. His playful smirk suddenly turned into a frown. She has brunette, not black. She has green eyes, not brown. She was boring, not fun.

“Whats wrong Baby?” She continued to run her hand up and down his thigh, hoping to start something that would be one of the best nights of her life.

He grabbed her hand and shoved it back at her. “Not her.”

She looked confused. “What??”

“Go. I’m not in the mood.” He dismissed her and she left with a scornful look on her face.

Seriously is he stupid? He must be. A woman was willingly throwing herself at him and yet each and every night, it all ends the same. He would leave or ask the women to go. The excitement was no longer there.

Now he prefers the serene nights over the loud partying.

The intellectual conversations over the nonsense gibberish.

The shy smile over flirty ones.

The genuine contagious laugh over fake forced ones.

They weren't what he was longing for.

They just… weren't  **you**.

 


	6. Boyfriend

Two weeks turned into two months.

Chanwoo deeply sighed as he placed several snacks on his basket. Ever since he left your penthouse that day, you are all he thinks about. These past months were hectic for him as he buried himself with work to not think about how he messed up.

He sighed again.

“Chanu?”

He turned around at a familiar voice. His mouth turned upward into a smile. “Auntie!”

“Oh my god! It’s been so long since I have last seen you! How have you been?!” She approached and gave him a tight hug, gently patting his back.

He smiled and hugged back. “I arrived two weeks ago. Been a bit busy with work but I needed time to rest so I decided to come back home. How have you been Auntie?”

She was beaming and kept rubbing your arm. “I am well! I’m just here to pick up some stuff for my grandsons party.”

“Wow Auntie! A grandson! That’s great!”

“Wait… are you free this lunch?? Well if you are, please drop by the house! We would love to have you there. Y/n is also back! Have you guys talked yet?”

 _‘Y/n is here??’_ His smile faltered a bit and shook his head. “No, we haven’t had the chance to talk yet.”

“Aww well you drop by the house okay? And I do not want to hear a no, young man.”

He laughed. “I’ll be there. Thank you for the invite.”

He watched Y/n’s mom wave goodbye and went out of the store. His heart started beating fast. Louder and louder by the second. Shit. He didn’t expect to see you here.

What was he going to say after the bullshit you pulled?

Fuck. He was fucked.

 

* * *

 

_**DING! DONG!** _

“Y/n, can you get the door? It might be your sister!”

You sighed as you hurriedly put the ladle down. Today has just been a busy day and you hoped that people around the house would help you cook but no. they were all busy doing stuff to which you completely understand which is the frustrating part.

_**DING! DONG!** _

“Okay okay! Hold your horses. I’m coming!” You annoyingly swung the door open, ready to scowl at your sister.

“Hi!”

You froze. Chanwoo was standing right before you. Two months of not hearing from him and now he’s here.

“Who is it Y/n?.. Ahh! You made it Chanu-ya! Look who I met at the grocery earlier Y/n!” Your mom ushered him in and you forget to breathe as he passed by you.

You close the door and followed them inside. These past few months you were pretty much trying to forget about him to which you successfully did but now that he’s here… your mind (and your heart) are all mixed up again.

The aromatic smell from the kitchen made you gasp. You ran to the kitchen and checked on the baby back ribs you're making.

“I didn’t know you cook.”

You turned your head to his direction and shrugged. “Well there are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

He chuckled and stood beside you. A meter away --  a safe distance from you. “You're right. It’s nice to know though. So… is there anything I can help you with? I feel a bit awkward being back and seeing all these people.”

You smiled. “Sure. You can help me make Baked Mac.” You can tell that hes avoiding talking about what happened. Heck so were you but now isn’t a good time to talk about it anyway. You had to finish cooking whilst the children are playing games.

Chanwoo was an efficient assistant. He didn’t really needed to be supervised and did what you asked him perfectly. You and him made small talk about cooking and it was like.. the sweet Chanwoo you knew – the Chanwoo you loved.

As you both settled into that comfortable bubble, he wanted to tell you he was sorry for everything. You didn’t deserve it and being with you here just felt so right. “So listen..-“

You suddenly loudly gasped.

“Hey something wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked. You stood there frozen and soon he realizes that you were staring at the entrance way. He followed your gaze and saw a man – an all too familiar man.

“What are you doing here??!!” You exclaimed as you approach the man, widely smiling.

The man chuckled and kissed you on the cheek. “Surprise?” Chanwoo gritted his teeth. _‘What was he doing here?’_

"But.. but you have an important meeting today didn’t you?” You were freaking out.

“It finished early. I rushed here to see you.” The man smiled and caresses your cheek.

You adoringly smiled at him then turned back to see Chanwoo with his arms crossed. “Oh.. Let me introduce you. Chanwoo meet-“

"Song Yunhyeong. Hyung what are you doing here??” Chanwoo asked, still very much bewildered.

Yunhyeong approached Chanwoo and gave him a quick hug. “Ya Chanu! I didn’t know you were here too! I came because I promised Y/n.”

“Why would you promise her that? How come you two know each other?” Chanwoo suddenly felt strange.

You smiled and placed an arm around Yunhyeong’s waist. “As I was saying..Yun this is Chanu, my best friend and Chanu this is Yunhyeong, my boyfriend. Thank God you two already know each other.”

Chanwoo’s mind stopped working. BOY. FRIEND? BOY THAT’S A FRIEND?

Boyfriend.

**BOYFRIEND.**

The letters were bold and red in Chanwoo’s head. He was confused as fucked and seething with jealousy.

What the hell happened these past months?!


	7. Realizations

He didn’t even flinched when someone stood beside him. He was _‘busy’_ staring at the happy couple who played with the children.

“Sooooo..” a small voice sounded beside him. He looked to his side and smiled at the familiar figure.

“Hi Noona.” Chanwoo greeted.

She huffed. “The greeting is so enthusiastic.. I can feel the excitement.”

He laughed this time. Hayi-Noona, Y/n’s stepsister, was such a fun person to troll. “I was just joking Noona. It’s good to see you. How have you been?”

She stroked her protruding belly. “I am doing okay. How about you? When did that start?” She gestured at the _‘happy couple’_ he was so earnestly staring at.

He sighed. “I.. I don’t know.”

“That’s too bad. I’ve always wanted for you guys to be together.”

“What? No. She’s just my best friend Noona.” Chanwoo was quick to dismiss the thought.

She looked at him and just chuckled. “Riiigghht. I’m just saying you guys were perfect for each other. It’s such a shame considering she had a huge crush on you… and to my knowledge you had a crush on her too.”

He felt his face suddenly becoming hot. “No. No. you must have heard it wrong. That’s impossible.”

“Who are trying to convince? Me or yourself?... Anyway, I have to mingle as the mother of the birthday boy. See you around Chan!” Hayi patted Chanwoos arm as she left.

Chanwoo grinded his teeth together as he continued to stare. What Hayi said confused him all the more. Did Y/n really like him that way before? Hayi wouldn’t lie right? Right?

You and Yunhyeong were giggling as you both made your way to the veranda, where Chanwoo was currently sitting. “Heyyy!”

“Man sorry for not catching up with you earlier. My hands was sort of full. How are you Chan-Chan?” Yunhyeong sat beside him and ruffled his hair. Chanwoo playfully swatted his hand away and fixed his hair.

“How do you two know each other again?” You asked as you remained standing, sipping on your lemonade.

Yunhyeong clapped his hand together and grinned. “Well, Chanu made the program for our restaurant a few years back. Ever since then we remained in contact. Although we haven’t been hanging out lately.”

“You know a lot of famous people huh?” You nudged Chanwoos feet.

He snorted. “This.. coming from the woman who knows the famous rapper Bobby who is currently married to the well-known artist Koo Junhoe, your agent? Let’s not mention having the famous singer Lee Hayi as a sister. Ah let’s not forget one of the greatest producers of all time, Hanbin-hyung who happens to be your brother-in-law.”

You rolled your eyes as Yunhyeong gasped. “Your sister is Hayi? And Hanbin as brother-in-law? Wow! Do you think she’ll mind if I ask for her autograph??”

“Ah.. I don’t think so?” You shook your head and Yunhyeong excitedly gripped your arms before finding Hayi amongst the crazy crowd.

“And he just left you like that?” If a devil were visible right now, one would see it kicking Chanwoo in the stomach. _‘The hell you doing starting something Chanwoo?’_ His inner thoughts were screaming at him but he’s choosing to ignore it. He had somewhat gained some sort of courage after his talk with Hayi.

You smiled and watched Yunhyeong. “Well at least I knew where he went… unlike some other people I know but that’s fine now. Let bygones be bygones.”

Chanwoo didn’t get the chance to reply because you excused yourself and went to help Yunhyeong.

 

* * *

 

“Y/n, bring this food to Chanwoos house. I’ve already packed a few stuff here.”

“Err Mom I have a guest?”

Yunhyeong kissed the back of your hand. “It’s okay. I can help clean up here and get the car ready for when we go.”

You leaned and gently kissed Yun. “You’re an angel. Thank you! I’ll be back shortly okay?” You went to get the small bag your Mom prepared and looked for Chanwoo. “Hey Bub let’s go! I’ve got some stuff to give to your Mom!

Chanwoo appeared from the veranda. After your exchange earlier, he stayed clear from you. “I can take it. You don’t have to come with me.”

You gave him a face. “I want to see Auntie too. C’mon!”

Chanwoo let himself get dragged after quickly saying his goodbyes. Your house was relatively near his – a good walking distance. You looked up and reached out one of your arm to the cotton candy colored sky. “This is nice! Been a while since we did this.”

“You and Yunhyeong-hyung huh?”

You smiled. “Yeahhh. Bub it’s been a very weird, but in a good way, few weeks for me. I was having an exhibit and he was there. He came up to me and the rest is what it is now!”

“Aren’t you rushing things a little too quickly? Meeting your family now? Have you met his family?” He started asking questions that you haven’t really entertained yet.

"What’s with all the questions? Shouldn’t you be happy for me?” Your smile faltered as the atmosphere started to get awkward. “Look.. What happened few months ago.. was just a phase. I guess seeing you again felt so nostalgic and I realized I missed spending time with you, my best friend. Im seriously happy Bub. Yunhyeong is so good to me. I haven’t felt like this since.. Oh I don’t remember. I just wish you’d stop with the questions and be happy for me.”

The look you had on your face gripped Chanwoos heart. He seems to be having trouble processing this new information. Why would he even be irritated that you are dating? Why does this bother him when he suddenly disappeared on you months ago? Why does he feel frustrated at the fact that another man held your hand? Or kissed you?

All of these questions seemed to flood his mind all at once but the only thing registering is how sad you looked right now. He suddenly grabbed your hand and gave it a squeeze. “Hey..” when you refused to look at him, he tugged to bring you closer. “I’m sorry for all the questions. I just.. Don’t want you hurt. I’m happy for you Peaches. You look happy really too, I’m cringing.”

That managed to make you smile. “He’s really good to me Bub. I hope we will have more chances to spend time with you. I’d like for him to get to know one of the important people in my life.. Although I admit I have been MIA these couple of years and I’m sorry for that. I just hope it’s not too late.”

He shook his head. “I’d like that. Hey, I can take it from here. I’ll tell Mom she can see you next time. You go back.”

“You sure?” You asked.

“Yes yes…”

You smiled and gave him a tight hug. “I miss you Bub! Let’s catch up back in the city okay? So good to see you today!” You did a small wave before walking back to a visible Yunhyeong waiting for you.

Chanwoo sighed deeply as he watched you walk away.

In a matter of minutes, his questions were all answered.

He realized that the reason why he’s so bothered with all of this.

He was running away – from you… and from his feelings.

All this time, you suddenly disappearing from his life years ago made him bitter, confused and angry. Seeing you again made him want to hurt you - break you. But that backfired when deep down he started to enjoy your time together. He started to crave for you. He started to want you.

Today it all made sense.

He was in love with you back then.. Still in love with you.

And oh how he wished it was him you were walking back to and kissing.


	8. Perfect

He plopped his body to his chair and exhaled a breath. He wasn’t particularly busy with work but he has been tired lately. Ever since he realized his feelings for you, he decided to get his life back on track and be a good boy. No more partying, no more women. Just plain boring, still handsome, Chanwoo.

‘It must be that.’ He thought. It’s been a month since he got back to the city and almost every week, you invite him to hangout.. with Yunhyeong.

At first it was okay since he decided to take a step back to give Y/n space. He may be in love with you but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t respect your decisions besides you seems to be happy with Yunhyeong. The next few invitations started to get annoyingly-sickening cringey.

He couldn’t pin point it but he was started to get a tad bit irritated. He didn’t mind being the third-wheel, god no – it’s the constant flirting and kissing you are doing when you’re hanging out.

What’s more annoying about all this is that: Yunhyeong had no major flaws. He has known the guy for a few years now and he was close to being that perfect guy. Yunhyeong is an honest, naïve and down to earth person and any girl would be lucky to be with him. As much as Chanwoo wanted to show you what you meant to him, he didn’t want to purposely sabotage Yunhyeong.

He sighed again.

**BUZZ!**

“What?! I told you no visitors.” Chanwoo snapped.

“Uhm Sir. Your guest told me to tell you that Peaches is here.” The guy on the other end said it so fast that Chanwoo was left blinking for a few minutes to process what he said.

 _‘Y/n? We didn’t plan to meet today.’_ Chanwoo’s brow furrowed. “Peaches?? Well send her in.”

He watched as your head popped through the door. **You look beautiful** , he thought. You could be wearing just a plain white shirt and pants and you’d still look beautiful to him. “Hey you.”

You smiled and took a seat at the chair across from his table. “Hi!”

“Did I forget a hangout date? Because I was busy with work lately and I don’t remember?” Chanwoo said.

You giggled. “You’re cute Bub. You looked sooo guilty! And no we do not have hangout date. I.. just thought I’d spend time with you. A BFF Date.”

Chanwoo's heart skipped a beat.. make that a couple of beats.

He smiled as he let the giddiness take over.

 

* * *

 

“Sooooo how have you been???” You asked him.

Chanwoo shrugged. “Still the same.. you know it’s just been two days since we last saw each other. Nothing major has changed.”

You nod as you pick on the fries you ordered. “Just asking. I haven’t seen you around… like around lately, not that it’s a bad thing or anything.”

“Yeah well people change. I figured it’s time to finally get my life in order for…”  ** _‘You.’_** Is what he wanted to say. “..my future.”

You chocked on what you were eating. “Wow.. all of a sudden? Wait are you seeing someone??” You’re suddenly way more curious than before. He's never mentioned anyone and that bothered you.

He smiled and shook his head, taking a bite of the fries that was currently in between your fingers. You gave him a scowl. “No I'm not seeing anyone. I… like someone.”

You squealed. “Really?? Oh gosh. Do I know who it is? You got to introduce me!! What is she like?”

“She’s…” Chanwoo paused and stared at you for a minute or so. You urged him to continue as the suspense is killing you. “She’s beautiful. She’s one of the sweetest person I know. She’s kind, has a bit of a temper but really the softest, she’s someone I truly trust blindly, and she loves art…. And I don’t know she’s just amazing in so many ways.”

The whole time Chanwoo described the girl he likes he just stared at you. As each description he told, you felt sadder and sadder. You suddenly envy whoever the girl he likes. She would be the luckiest…

**WAIT.**

ENVY? Why on earth would you be feeling that? You shake your head. You should be happy right? Your best friend is finally settling down. “She sounds perfect and lovely! I can’t wait to meet her.” You gave him a small smile.

“Someday.” Chanwoo broke eye contact and sipped on his drink.

“Right. So listen Bub-.. Chanwoo, er.. Chan.”

He was looking at you confused. “Chanwoo? Chan? You never call me that, only when I’ve done something bad and I haven’t done anything.”

“Sorry… It’s just weird to keep calling you Bub when yknow I’m in a relationship.” You avoided his stare and scratched the back of your head.

“Since when? You’ve been calling me that ever since. Why would it be a prob-… Don’t tell me. Please don’t tell me he asked you.” Chanwoo looked like he was ready to punch someone.

You bite your lip as you met his eyes. “He didn’t. He just asked why we call each other that and he said it’s sort of weird because Bub is for boyfriends and such. So I thought.. maybe he felt uncomfortable so..”

He remained silent and refused to look at you after that. It was never a good thing when Chanwoo is silent. You started to get nervous – scared even. You both just recently rekindled your friendship and you don’t want to lose him again. The silence is driving you crazy.

It took minutes before he calmly said “Why are you changing for him?”

The question surprised you. “Changing? I’m not changing. I just want him to be comfortable with me. To like me. I'm just compromising.”

“What for?”

“What do you mean what for? He’s my boyfriend! Compromise is how relationship works??”

He huffed heavily. “Relationships is also about accepting what the other person is. Whoever and whatever they are. Why would you need to change yourself? Shouldn’t he be the one compromising? And before you say something about that, I know that you’re thinking that maybe he’s the one because he’s so perfect and you want him to really like you but isn’t it better if you show him the real you? Flaws and all. You're the woman for god’s sake! He should be the one on his knees trying to impress you!!”

“You’re unbelievable! Well what if I show him the real me, flaws and all, and then decides to leave me? What then? I’m not young anymore Chanwoo. I don’t have time to play around. I like him. Is it so wrong to want him to like me? Love me? Yunhyeong is the perfect and I’m…” You paused as tears threatened your eyes.

“Look I think we should call it a day. I don’t want to fight with you. I can’t lose you again so I’m gonna go and let our heads cool. I will… see you over the weekend okay?” You grabbed your bag and left the café. You’re not going to lose your friendship over some silly argument.

He watched you until you disappeared on the street. He let out a breath and slumped in the chair. He quickly took out his phone and typed a message. His thumb hovered over the send button for a few minutes. He reread the message a few more times before editing it and pressed send.

It irritated him hearing how you’re trying to change just to please a man. You shouldn’t have to. If it were him… he immediately stopped the thought as three words flashed boldly in his head:   _‘ **But you’re not.’.**_ That’s right. He’s not your boyfriend and it shouldn’t be a concern of his. But if this is how it’s going to be then maybe it’s time to show you that he’s a much better match for you than any other man.

 

_-Sent message-_

_‘Hey Y/n. I’m sorry._

_I shouldn’t have reacted that way._

_I care for you and I don’t want to see you hurt._

_I meant what I said though. Please think about it._

_See you on the weekend.’_

 

**_ Original message: _ **

**_‘Hey Y/n. I’m sorry._ **

**_I shouldn’t have reacted that way._ **

**_I care for you and I don’t want to see you hurt._ **

**_I meant what I said. You shouldn’t have to change because.._ **

**_You’re already perfect. At least to me you are._ **

**_And if he can’t see that, then he’s an asshole._ **

**_Don’t be mad ok? See you on the weekend._ **

**_Love you.’_ **

 


	9. Him

Ju-ne swiped the keycard and released a sigh of relief when he saw the green light. _‘Good she didn’t change cards.’_ He hummed as he entered the living room, placing a few small blank canvasses you asked to get

“Good morning.”

“Oh Mother of God!” He jumped at the sudden greeting. He turned around and saw you on the dining table, her arms crossed over her chest with a steaming cup of hot coffee in front of her. “You scared me. And what the fuck? Why are you up at...” he glanced at his watch “8 in the morning??”

You sigh and took a sip of your coffee. “Who says I slept?”

Ju-ne looked at you confused and sat across from you. “Spill. You’re being creepy right now and unless you still want an agent, then start talking.”

“I’m gonna go crazy Jun.” you bury your face in your hands and pulled on your hair.

“Hey hey! No pulling of hair! I know you’re rough like that… but let’s not have you bald.” He swatted your hand and you smiled at his joke. “What’s going on?”

You bite your lip and groan. “This is… I’m going crazy.”

“Ohh I see. Yunhyeong too hot for you to handle?” his smirk which was quickly replaced with a frown when he didn’t get any reaction from you. “Is everything okay with your boyfriend?”

You stare at him for a few minutes – the silence deafening. You sigh again before replying “Everything is perfect with Yunhyeong. It’s…”

“Oh good! Because I thought that it’s going shaky and the last time I-“

“It’s Chanwoo.”

“Huh?” he did a double take. “Lover boy? What does he have to do with this?”

“Lately weve been hanging out.”

Ju-ne nodded. “That’s normal for best friends isn’t it?”

“It should be right? And he’s never been the one to initiate an invitation but lately… he has been. In a week, we spend 5/7 days.”

“I still think that’s normal. You guys seem pretty close so what’s the worry?”

You groaned again and stood up, pacing back and forth. “Maybe it’s just me huh? Maybe I shouldn’t put meaning into this. Right. I shouldn’t…say if you were best friends with someone and you had a very important meeting to attend to but they suddenly say they need some distraction from work, what would you do?”

“I would text them to get a life and leave me alone because bitches can take care of themselves. Why?”

“And if they message you they’re bored, what would you reply?” You asked, brows knitted.

“I’d tell them the same thing. Where is this leading to?”

 

* * *

 

_You threw the brush at the floor and frustratingly growled. The painting you were working on wasn’t coming together and it’s getting on your nerves. You sit down and tried to relax. You take out your phone and was about to press Yunhyeong but decided against it as it may disturb him. You do however press on Chanwoo’s number._

_***_

_**“Hi!”** _

_“Hey! Whats up?”_

_**“Nothing. Just checking up on you.”** _

_“ No, tell me whats wrong.”_

_**“Its fine! What are you up to?”** _

_“On my way to an important meeting. Y/n tell me.”_

_**“Oh sod off! Haha I am fine Chanu! Just having a frustrating day and wanted to have someone to talk to.”** _

_“Ok. See you.”_

_***_

 

_You shake your head. Chanwoo wasn’t much of a reply guy so it was no surprise to you that he’d just end the conversation like that. You decided to close your eyes for a bit to relax your mind._

_Knock! Knock!_

_You ignored. People know when not to disturb you._

_Knock! Knock!_

_You grumpily stood and swung the door with force, ready to greet whoever was knocking with your foot. What you saw made you freeze. On the doorway, Chanwoo stood bringing 3 boxes of strawberry and some passion fruit Bobba Tea that you love._

_“Hey you!”_

_Your eyes bulged as he invited himself in the studio. You blinked a couple more before hurrying to him. “What are you doing here??! You had a meeting right? You go back now!”_

_He chuckled and placed his hands on your shoulder. “Calm down Miss. So. This is your studio huh?” he looked around the place and nodded in approval._

_“Jung Chanwoo.” You were already giving him a disapproving look._

_He smiled._

_Thump! The man smiled and you feel your legs becoming jelly. You avert your gaze elsewhere._

_“They can do without me. I promise. My company won’t fall if I miss one meeting. That’s why I have assistants remember? Anyway, where’s Yunhyeong-hyung?”_

_“Ah.. He’s not coming.”_

_“He didn’t want to come?”_

_“I didn’t text him.”_

_Chanwoo cocked an eyebrow and you met his gaze. “But you texted me.”_

_You shrugged. “Well yeah.. Because it’s you.”_

_He smiled again. You didn’t notice but it was a different kind of smile -- a triumphant kind of smile. “You know I’d do anything for you.” His chest suddenly felt warm as he handed you the strawberries he bought. The panicked look you gave him was enough for him. He needed you to choose him, not scare you. “So, what art are you working on today?”_

 

* * *

 

“That’s it? That’s pretty normal for best friends darling”

“No see.. Chanwoo is.. I don’t know such a sweet guy and I swear any girl would be so lucky to be his girlfriend and since I’m the best friend I get to see this side of him and.. He’s super sweet and caring.. really supportive.”

“Wait-“

“and I just think I’m going crazy because I feel special that he treats me this way.. and I hate myself at how I’m expecting his messages or calls more than Yun’s or how I feel guilty every time I meet up with Yunhyeong after I meet with Chanwoo. I’m-“

Ju-ne realized that when you start to ramble you’re true feelings come out and the amount of information he’s receiving is giving him a headache. “Y/N!”

You stop and looked at him as if you were broken out of a spell.

“Are you… like.. in love with Chanwoo?” Ju-ne jokingly asked, pretty sure you'd get the joke.

The question made you suck in a small breath. You searched Ju-nes eyes and surprisingly you are now breathing calmly. “I.. Oh god. **I’m still in love with him**.”


	10. Between Whiskey and I'm Sorry

Chanwoo did a double take. He just came from a meeting and he thought he saw Ju-ne and Yunhyeong drinking at the bar and it turns out his eyes did not deceive him. “Hey Jun.. Hyung!” he called out.

Ju-ne slowly nodded and took one big gulp of his drink. “Sup Lover boy? What are you doing here?”

“Client wanted a meeting here so here I am. What’s going on?”

Ju-ne sarcastically laughed and glanced at Yunhyeong. “I almost died today… if it weren’t for Mr. Song here.”

“Huh? Were you in any danger?” Chanwoo asked.

“Uh yeah.. I was in danger of your best friend and his girlfriend. I thought maybe she’d at least appreciate me if I bring Mr. Song to see her. As it turns out, she wasn’t in the very best mood and she decided to throw a glass on my face.”

“I barely reached him but thank God I did.”

Chanwoo shook his head and pulled the chair beside Ju-ne. “Well let me join you.”

Ju-ne stared at him before sliding the key card. “You know what, why don’t you check up on her?”

“Me?”

“Mhm. Will you do that Mr. Jung? She has an exhibit tomorrow and I need to make sure she’s prepared for it. Id send Mr. Song there but I wouldn’t know how shed react too so maybe..” Ju-ne was definitely playing with fire. His recent conversation with you was a bit too overwhelming for him but it wouldn’t hurt to send Chanwoo up there, would it?

Chanwoo chuckled and stared at the key card for a while before glancing at Yunhyeong. He hesitantly took it. “No promises but I’ll try to stay alive.” He strode towards the elevator and mentally thanked Ju-ne, his plan was going smoother than he thought.

As soon as Chanwoo was out of sight, a worried Yunhyeong asked “Will he be okay?”

Ju-ne waved his hand in the air. “He’ll be fine. We will still see him tomorrow. I’d suggest we go home and rest for the night.”

Yunhyeong was reluctant to leave but he slowly nodded just the same. Ju-ne was right. Chanwoo knew you best.

 

* * *

 

_Ting! Ding!_

The key card swiped successfully. He peeked inside a very quiet penthouse and looked for a distraught you. When he saw the curtains wildly flapping on the balcony, he immediately went inside the penthouse, reaching the balcony in 5 long strides. He search below and released a sigh of relief when he didn’t see you.

“Bub?” You called out.

Chanwoo felt a little warm. She automatically reverts to nickname calling when she’s in a very distressed state. He looked back and saw you in the middle of the living room, bringing brushes and acrylic paints. ‘Hey Peaches.”

You looked around confused. “Wh-..what are you doing here?”

“I uh… I had a meeting here and decided to check up on you. We haven’t met for a while.” He’d be stupid, although he’s grateful, to tell you Ju-ne sent him.

“Oh! Sorry just got a little busy. I'm preparing for an exhibition tomorrow and I just can’t get the last piece right.” You frown and placed the art materials on the side table where your painting was at. “I’m tired. I haven’t slept for two days now and I just want this done.”

Chanwoo approached you and carefully stood beside you. “Are you sober right now?”

“Yeah?”

“When was the last time you drank?”

You thought for a second. “I'm not sure. Why?”

Chanwoo quickly went over to your bar and poured whiskey on a glass. He then went back to you and shoved the glass on your face. “Drink up.”

"What? No. are you trying to get me drunk?”

He snorted and placed the drink on your hand. “Not drunk.. just enough for you to relax and be where you want to be. The reason why you’re so uptight these past few weeks is because you haven’t properly.. relaxed. So drink up and do your thing.”

You stare at him and sighed deeply. “Will you leave?”

A simple question yet a powerful one. He knew it was dangerous. He knew it might drive you away. But he answered as honestly as he could. “No but I can if you want me to?”

The ball was in your hands. He’d let you decide.

You shook your head. “Stay. I don’t mind.”

He nodded. “Then I’ll be right here until you finish.” The small nod you gave him was enough.

 

* * *

 

The clock read 3 am.

You stretch your body upwards upon finishing your painting. You glance at the empty whiskey bottle beside you. Chanwoo must have placed it beside you when you were busy working. You gasped as you remember that you asked Chanwoo to stay. Your eyes frantically searched him and you relax when you saw him sitting not far from you, working on his laptop. You coughed and he immediately looked up and gave you a small smile. “Hi.”

He closed his laptop and gave a nod to your painting. “You finished it.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled and stood behind the stool where you sat. “I know you the best remember? You also know I’d do anything to help you.” He gently kneaded your stiff shoulders as a sign of job well done.

You unconsciously groaned and his hands stilled. You clamped your mouth shut as your body went rigid.

“I.. better go.” He gave a gentle tap before backing away.

You watch him put his things on his bag one by one and you suddenly feel disappointed. Is he leaving because of what you said? Or did? And why do you really care? Slowly your conversation with Ju-ne is coming back to you and your heart started hammering loudly.

He put on his coat, held his bag and faced you. “Good job today! Tell me how your exhibition went.” When you remained silent, a worried look flashed on his face as he approached you. “Hey you okay?”

Your body must have took over your brain because at the next minute, you threw your body to him and pressed your lips against his. He was too stunned to move. The lack of response made you pull back. “I.. I'm sorry.”

He must be dreaming, right? He wouldn’t have believed it until he saw your flushed face and wet lips. “Oh fuck this.” was the only thing he said as he dropped his bag and pulled you to him, pressing his lips hungrily to yours.


	11. Love

**He squeezed your ass hard which made you go on your toes and press your body to his, moaning loudly. He grabbed your legs and encircle it around his waist and you cling to his neck.**

**You kissed him hungrily like a person deprived of water for how many days. You hear him groan when your tongue darted out tasting his and his grip on your thighs stronger. He suddenly pulled back and set you on top of the island counter top. You licked your lips as you both panted. He rested his forehead to yours and catched his breath.**

**“Y/n..” He started but you covered his mouth with your hand.**

**“If you’re going to tell me that you have to go, then I don’t want to hear it. If you’re going, just go.”**

**He took the hand that covered his mouth and kissed your palm. “Oh I’m not leaving. I just want to make sure you’re sober to know who I am.”**

**“I know who you are.” You lightly pecked his lips and he fought the urge to kiss you deeper.**

**He searched your eyes. “Say my name.”**

**“…” Your heart was pounding so hard that he might even hear it. If you say it now, there’s no turning back. If you say it…**

**“Chanwoo. Your name is Chanwoo.”**

**His eyes twinkled as he gave you a smile – THE smile that sent butterflies to your stomach. He gently leaned forward and kissed your lips, slowly trailing down to your neck, pausing briefly on your chest to gently suck on the skin. “Y/n..”**

**“Y/n..”**

**"Y/n.."**

 

* * *

 

“Y/n!”

Your eyes suddenly opened at Chanwoo’s hot breath on your ear.  His hand was on your forehead, checking your temperature. “Are you okay Peaches?”

You gently swatted his hand and moved a step from him, your hands cradling the cup of coffee you just brewed. “I’m okay.”

Chanwoo eyed you suspiciously. If he knew you and he definitely knows you, you’re probably feeling guilty over what happened last night and give it a few more minutes and you’ll start freaking out. “Hey.. I won’t tell anybody if that’s what you’re worried about.”

You look at him and shook your head. “I just… I think.. This is a mistake.”

He eyed you for a few minutes before laughing bitterly. “Okay let’s get something straight Princess. Last night.. we **FUCKED**.” You wince at the emphasis on the word. “We fucked and you screamed.. a lot. To which I will assume you enjoyed. And let’s face it one bottle of whiskey isn’t enough to make you drunk so don’t make the ‘Drunk Excuse’ with me. I..don't know why I always allow you to hurt me.” He deeply sighed and looked at you for a sign.. anything! But the look on your face was enough.

“You know what, I’m gonna make this easier for you. I’m gonna go. Don’t message me if you’re bored or what. I’m done. I’m really done.” Chanwoo shook his head and left.

Your legs gave up and you sunk to the floor, spilling coffee all over. _‘Shit!’_

It was probably best to clean up but you remain on the floor, watching the door where Chanwoo just left.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, you were furiously wiping off the dried coffee on the floor when the doorbell rang. Your heart jumped and you immediately ran to answer the door. “Chanwo-“

“Sorry to burst your bubble but it’s not Chanwoo. I'm Donghyuk. Kim Donghyuk. You may call me DK. May I come in?”

Your head right now was nowhere in a normal state so you hesitantly nod and opened the door wider.

“Can he come in too?” DK gestured to his bodyguard and again you nodded. “Great.” He looked around your place and nodded. “He said you’ll let me in if I asked nicely. You should be wary Y/n. Not all people have good intentions.”

You furrow your brows at the mention of your name. “Excuse me? How do you know me?”

He was now looking at you with a smile. “You’re asking the wrong questions. The question should be how come you don’t know me? It’s a pity that we only met just now. I know everything there is to know about you and you… don’t know me at all. A pity. Such a pity. Anyway!”

“Hold on one second! Who the hell are you??” this man was starting to get into your nerves. Who the hell was he coming into your home and making assumptions about you.

He clicked his tongue before softly laughing. “You’re not as shy as Chanwoo made you out to be. I guess the years were tough on you huh? But to answer your question.. I’m Kim Donghyuk, Chanus best-.. No wait that’s your title. You’re THE best friend, sorry! I’m Chanu’s college best friend.”

“College?” You whisper the word.

He nodded. “You know the time you disappeared on him. I was there on those missing years - the one where you should have been.”

You stare at DK. You don’t know what to make out of this man. And Chanwoo’s missing years? You still feel guilty about it and somehow the question “Would you like to have coffee?” blurted out of your mouth.

DK lifted a brow. “Are you suddenly offering because you are curious about those missing years?”

“Yes.”

The straight forward response shocked DK. “I would have loved to take you up on your offer Y/n but alas we do have an important meeting to go to. I’m just here to pick up Chanwoo’s things.”

“It’s okay. His things are in the sofa.” You watch DK motion to the bodyguard to collect Chanwoo’s things.

“Oh and he also said to get his painting?”

“Painting?”

“Uh yeah.. Wait let me fish out my phone.” DK scrolled through his messages with utmost seriousness. His face glowed when he found what he was looking for. “It says here: _‘And tell her I’ll be getting my painting. The one I paid for with…’_ Ah well he didn’t really finish the sentence. It also says to show you the message if you seem skeptical.” His phone was suddenly on your face.

“Ah. That painting. Let me get it for you.” You leave the living room to get the painting on the small store room you had. You lifted the painting and looked at it one last time. It was heavier than you remembered. As if your heart could sink any lower, Chanwoo was getting the one excuse he had to come and see you. But who would want to see you after the shenanigan you just pulled.

You reluctantly handed the painting over to the bodyguard.

“This is amazing. He wasn't kidding when he said you are a great painter."

You gave DK a small smile. "Thanks."

"Well that’s that. Thank you for your time Y/n. I hope we can meet on a better circumstances.”

“You're very… odd. I've never met a person like you.”

“And I’ve never met someone as oblivious and naive as you.”

You don’t know if you want to slap him or kick his balls. “Wow.. You’re such a dick. Nice to know a friend who’d tell you the truth.”

DK just smiled. “True but I’m certainly not your friend.”

You could only chuckle. This man was something else. You should be feeling offended right now but oddly you're not. “Well.. You are a friend in my book.”

He tipped his head to the side, getting ready to leave. “Before I go, let me tell you one thing. The last time I’ve seen him this angry was way back in college when you magically disappeared. He was so messed up that he vowed he won’t let another woman get close to him. He didn’t know it back then but the man loved you. I just don’t know how he’ll cope now that he’s realized that he has loved you and loves you still.”

You were clenching your hand so tight that your nails starting digging on your nails. _‘Chanwoo loves me? He loves me? He loves me…’_

“And one last thing.. He said to never contact him again. Have a good day Y/n.” DK gave you the peace sign before leaving.

For the second time that day, you sunk to the floor. Your body felt weak as your tears slowly fell down. Soon you were heaving and sobbing loudly.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. This shouldn’t be how they’ll end. This shouldn’t be.

 


	12. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----R18----
> 
> This chapter contains sexual scenes.
> 
> Please feel free to skip if you feel uncomfortable reading!
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy :)

_His hand traveled from your thighs, to your stomach and unto your breast – the bra hiding that hard anticipating nipple. He squeezed hard, tugging at that pinkish erect nipple which became visible through your shirt and you bit down your lip from the surge of pleasure that exploded at the pit of your stomach. He slowly popped the buttons of your shirt one by one, careful not to touch you directly – prolonging the want. He pushed the shirt aside and admired your body._

_He raised an eyebrow upon seeing your bra. It was one of those front clip-ons that rested in the middle of your breasts. You lick your upper lip as you played with the clip-on as he watched you hungrily, his eyes glazed. You released the clip and your breasts bounced apart. You tease him by playing at the concave of your breasts, your fingers lightly brushing your skin. Pushing your bra aside, you encircle your hard nipple with your finger before pinching on it hard eliciting a loud moan from you._

_You were surprised when he roughly tugged on your jeans bringing you closer to him. **“My turn.”** You hear him deeply say. He smirked when your breath hitched as soon as he released the button and slowly unzipped your jeans._

_You lift your ass a little as he wiggled the jeans out of you. He threw it over his shoulder and quickly placed his hands on your knee to spread your legs wide open. You let out a satisfactory sigh when he ran his hands on your thighs, your wetness visible against your underwear. His finger poked the wet area and pushed his finger deeply. You grabbed his shoulder to steady yourself. **“So soft. It’s exactly how I imagine it to be.”**_

_You felt disappointed when he pulled his finger back. You also notice that he still has clothes on and frown. **“You’re still fully clothed.”**_

_**“Is that a problem?”** He smirked. He wasn’t going to make it easy for you. You just know it._

_If he thinks you were going to be shy about it, he was very wrong. **“I want to touch you. Don’t you want me to touch you Bub? Caressing your chest as I go lower to your stomach… and lower to your hips.”** You seductively say as your eyes followed his form down to his hips. You shyly looked up to meet his eyes and a thrill ran down straight to your pussy as he looked at you like he was ready to eat a meal._

_In the next moment you came face to face with his bare chest. You’ve seen him a lot over the years but you’ve never really actually seen his naked body. Your hand reached out but you pulled it back. He, however, took your hand and laid your palm on his chest and you softly gasped. He was… hard._

_Your eyes turned big as you hopefully looked at him. When he nodded, you explored his body. Slowly tracing the outline of his abs one by one. Memorizing every line and curve. You loved how he felt under your touch – hot and hard. He gasped when your finger traced the V-shaped line on his hips and you lightly play with the skin just near his pants. It delighted you to know that he shaved and the thought of running your tongue up and down his shaft made you wetter then you already were._

_He suddenly gently gripped your wrists. **“You can play with it next time Baby.”** He chuckled when you frowned. He cupped your face and planted a soft kiss before saying **“I just want to fuck you. I want my cock inside your pussy now. Next time, and believe me this won’t be the last, we can fuck however you want.”**_

_You could only nod and moved to straddle his hips. He then proceeded to carry you off into the bedroom. He pushed aside your shirt and bra from your shoulder. He knelt down and slowly took off your underwear, your sex just mere inches away from his face._

_He fought the urge to dart his tongue to have a taste. It would have to wait for next time. He stood up and took a look at your naked body. You shivered under his gaze but made no attempt to cover your body._

_He laid you down in the mattress as you hungrily watch him take off his pants together with his underwear. His aroused cock sprang out and you unconsciously let out a moan. He looked up and you cover your mouth._

_He smirked. He ran his hand over his hard cock, slick from the precum dripping down its length. And as if his presence isn’t enough, the man under those clothes was even more intimidating and more dangerous._

_He approached you and pushed you unto the bed, covering your body with his and pressed his lengthy hard vein-popping shaft against your pussy. Your legs automatically spreading wide._

_**“Nice to know you wax your pussy.. easier to lick you, my tongue playing with your folds up and down.”** He whispered in your ear. You let out a moan and closed your eyes, enjoying the pleasure your body is experiencing._

_Your eyes suddenly popped open and you let out a loud pleasurable cry when he suddenly rammed his cock inside your slick pussy without warning. He groaned at the warm wetness that greeted him. You could feel his length pulsing inside of you and as you were about to move, he pulled back, grabbed your hips and roughly rammed his cock back inside you again._

_**“OH FUCK!”** you loudly say as you felt that hard hot cock sliding against your vagina walls. One of his hand squeezed your breast whilst his other remained on your hips, his grip tightening every rough thrust he did. He’ll probably leave bruise marks but you don’t care._

_This was driving you crazy. His pace was somewhat slow. You peered over at him and glowered when you see him smirk. He was doing it intentionally! He chuckled upon seeing your face and he lifted you up so that you were straddling him. He gently kissed your lips and you sigh at the contact. You whimpered when he pulled back but the look he gave you – hungry, unforgiving, ruthless – made you shut your mouth._

_Playtime was over._

_**“Lean back on your hands and just open your legs wide for me Baby. I’ll fuck you over and over until you cum.”** As soon as you leaned back, he didn’t give you time to adjust as he pushed your legs as wide as it could, lifting your hips a bit before grinding his hips to yours hard. This time he was rougher and faster – thrusting his cock in and out._

_**“OH MY GOD. HARDER.. FUCK YES.. FUCK ME MORE.”** As if it were any more possible, his thrust became much rougher than before. You feel like your inside were being ripped apart and you loved it. You fucking love it. You move your hips in sync with his. His deep groans mixed with your loud moans._

_When you felt yourself almost reaching your climax, you leaned forward and encircled your arms around his neck and pressed your lips against his. He moaned when your hands went to his hair and gripped hard. His tongue reaching out to yours as he continued to thrust into your pulsing pussy._

_You cry out on his mouth as your body stilled, the climax taking over your body. You slightly writhed as waves and waves of pleasure warmed his still hard cock._

_**“It’s not over baby.”** You barely hear him say as he laid you down on the bed and started playing with your clit, rubbing that pink peanut bud roughly. You gripped his hand to stop him but soon gave up as your body arched and stilled as you released another wave of climax._

_Your body slumped back on the bed breathless. He still continued slowly playing with your clit, giving you no time for rest. As soon as he felt your body tensing up again, he rammed his cock inside you again. And again. And again._

_**“FUCK CHANWOO! I’M CUMMING! OH GOD… I’M CUMMING!”** You screamed and gripped the sheets hard._

_He gritted his teeth as he was reaching his climax too. This time you cummed extra hard as you felt a warm balloon explode inside your pussy. He rested his forehead to yours, catching his breath and you nuzzle his face, too tired to move. He pulled out and took off his condom, full of white cum. He looked over to you and chuckled at your sleepy state. He threw the condom before laying next to you and you snuggle closer to him._

_Him kissing your forehead was the last thing you remembered before sleep shut your body down completely._

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready, Y/n?” Ju-ne asked her.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah yeah I am.” You give Ju-ne a small smile and he suspiciously eyed you.

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can cancel.”

You shook your head. “I’m okay. I have to attend this party or else I’ll get an earful from my mother.”

He nodded. “I’ll be outside when you’re ready okay?”

You nod at him through the mirror reflection and you see him leave.

Your throat was suddenly dry. You did it again. You spaced out thinking of that night. You haven’t seen Chanwoo since and you feel guilty about how things happened. He was right. You were in denial and you’re taking it out on him. what happened that night was consensual and you're afraid to admit that you loved it. craved it. You even feel more guilty as you thought of Yunhyeong's face.

You finger the diamond necklace that rested comfortably in the middle of your breasts and wished it was Chanwoo's hands touching your skin. You shake your head to try and forget. Now isn’t the time to think of that, you have a party to attend to.

You look over your appearance one more time before nodding. “Focus Y/n.”

You glanced over your bed and… No, you have to go. You stood up, put on your happy smile before meeting up with Ju-ne.


	13. Yes

You sauntered through the crowd, making sure to give a simple greeting to people as you pass by. Truth be told you would have just wanted to be at home – wine in hand and just relaxing in the couch but you couldn’t refuse Yunhyeong who so painstakingly organized this party for you.

He said it was to celebrate how great of an artist you are so all of your paintings were on display with socialite guests here and there. You’re grateful but it’s exhausting. You lean against the bar, resting your feet.

A pair of eyes followed you throughout the night. He watched you feigning giving greetings to people and putting on that hollow smile. It disgusted him. He knew you well enough to know that you hate crowds but here you are, floating about in a long, green, low-back satin dress that clung to your body with your every move. He hissed as a guest looked at you and down, ogling you like some fresh meat.

And to top it all off… you were wearing green.

**Green!**

Were you doing this on purpose? Or did you forget among other things that it was his favorite? He hasn’t spoken to you since you both had sex. He avoided you like a plague. He glanced at the drink in his hand. _‘What am I doing here again?’_

The invitation took him by surprise. Yunhyeong especially hand delivered it to him saying he would appreciate it a lot if your best friend could be there.

He gritted his teeth as he heard Donghyuk’s voice in his head. **_“Just go and see how she’s doing. She doesn’t really have to know you went and maybeeee.. when you come back, you’ll be able to work properly. Honestly you look like shit. Just go and see for yourself.”_**

He promised to punch the guy the next time he sees him. He suddenly saw you excuse yourself to one of the guests and headed for the bathroom. _‘To hell with this.’_ He drowned the liquor on his glass in one gulped and followed you.

 

* * *

 

You stretch your back soon as you entered the quiet bathroom. _‘Thank God’_. All this socializing is tiring you out. You casually fix your hair and make-up when you saw.. him.

Chanwoo was gingerly standing by the door.

Your eyes met his in the mirror and you release a breath you didn’t know you held. His stare was so intense that you forget to breath. His thrusting body flashed on your mind and you close your eyes as you feel your nipples harden.

“Aroused?” You slightly jump at the deep voice whispering in your ear and you bit down you lip to stop a moan. “Open your eyes Y/n.” He didn’t need to repeat as you did as you were told. Your breathing gruff as you stared at his reflection again.

He slowly outlined your shoulder with his hands, down to your arms, then your hips. He did this without touching a centimeter of your skin and you find yourself craving for it. As you lowered your gaze however, one of his hand nestled at your hip and you gasp at how warm is hands were – a burning sensation that seeped through your dress. His other hand was slowly hiking up your satin dress at the front.

“You’re dressed quite… provocatively tonight.” Chanwoo tilted his head to the side, your dress pooled at his hand, exposing your lace underwear.

Your chest was quickly rising and falling – anticipating what he’ll do next. The hand that was on your hips traveled upwards and cupped one of your breasts. You couldn’t help let a moan escape as he squeezed it hard, his other hand teasing the lining of your underwear. “Please..”

“You want me to put my fingers in?” He asked, licking the outer part of your ear.

You held on to the bathroom sink for support. You know you shouldn’t be doing this. You know you shouldn’t.. but it’s like your body just took over your mind.

“No? I should leave you to finish then.” Chanwoo made a move to back away but your hand was quick to grab him and pull him closer, pressing your back to his chest.

“I want it.”

“Want what?” He challenged. Things will never be easy when it comes to him and it scares you because this demanding him is making you wetter by the second. You press your ass to his semi-aroused cock and guided his hand inside your knickers. “Good girl.” You gasped loudly as he slid his fingers to your slick wet folds - Your hand finding its way to his nape. “How many do you want inside Y/n? One? Two?”

He didn’t wait for you to answer as he slid three fingers in, making your lift your hips. “OH GOD!”

Your hips moved in sync with his hand as he slides his fingers in and out.. in and out.. in and out. “AH FUCK..” You moan as his long fingers hit your G-spot, rubbing it roughly.

“Say your mine.” Chanwoo’s hands began to slow down and you whimper loudly. “SAY IT Y/N.”

You were panting as you looked at his reflection, pleading for him to give you the release you want. He stopped altogether when he didn’t hear your response. “I’m….”

“ **SAY. IT.** ”

“I’m yours.”

He plunged his fingers back and began to rub that tiny pink bud atop your vagina. You feel yourself being pulled upwards and upwards until nothing. Chanwoo stopped and took out his hand. “Cha-Chanu?”

Chanwoo was already backing away from you with a smirk on his face. “Remember that your mine.” He said it so harshly that your legs began shaking. You’re confused if it was because of fear or excitement. Before leaving, he spread two of his fingers into a V and with this tongue in between, licked his fingers upward - tasting her juices. He cocked his head to the side then left.

You shivered the way he licked his fingers and your legs gave away. You bit your lip as regret started to sink in. What were you thinking? You had a boyfriend - a sweet, loving boyfriend.

_‘What was Chanu even doing here?’_ You thought biting her lip.

Your tears started welling up your eyes as everything just came crashing down. You felt guilty - not because of the fact that you let it happen.. again. – but because Yunhyeong didn’t even cross your mind, not even for a split second.

You fixed your disheveled self quickly and calmed yourself. You were in deep shit but you can’t break down tonight. You take a deep breath before going out of the bathroom with your head held high.

***

“So tonight, we celebrate how wonderful of an artist my girlfriend is. Let us all give a round of applause to her. Baby??” Yunhyeong squinted his eyes, searching for her in the crowd.

“I’m here!” You put on a big smile as you make your way to him.

“Y/n everybody!”

You shyly bow as the applause got louder and louder. You glance at your smiling boyfriend and your smile faltered.

“But you see.. Tonight it’s not only to celebrate her.. but to also hopefully..” Yunhyeong phished something out of his pocket and had on a sheepish smile before kneeling down in front of you.

“Wha-what are you doing???” You whispered.

He lovingly smiled and open the box. “Tonight I hope you make me the happiest man on earth. Y/n, will you marry me?”

You gasped and covered your mouth with your hand. Yunhyeong was kneeling in front of you with the most beautiful ring on his hand. “I-..” You looked around and suddenly felt light headed. The spotlight and the loud cheering dulled your senses. “I-..”

Time slowed down conversely as your eyes focused on something familiar. Rather someone. Chanwoo was looking sternly at you, his jaw clenched hard. What were you supposed to do now? You kept thinking about all the people encouraging you to answer, your boyfriend kneeling… but then you saw him leave.

And time seemed to have returned to normal.

You watched his retreating back.

Was this his answer?

You breathed deeply and with your best fake smile on, albeit forced, you did what you thought was the right thing.

 

“ **Yes**. I’ll marry you.”

 


	14. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--Slight 🔞--
> 
> This chapter contains slight sexual scenes.
> 
> Please feel free to skip if you feel uncomfortable reading!
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy :)

**_‘Will you marry me?’_ **

He growled when he remembered it again. 

He lifted a leg to place it over his shoulder as he roughly pulled your other leg, grinding his pelvis to yours. He then leaned forward, making his thrusts go deeper and you loudly moan as he’s hitting all the right spots.

**_‘Yes... I’ll marry you.’_ **

He pulled and roughly rammed his cock inside your pussy like a master punishing a slave for a bad deed. The louder your moans got, the more he remembered the event that happened that night. He didn’t care though. He smirked as he gently wrapped his hand on your throat. “Say my name.”

You peered through your heavy lids as your climax was building up. You were gasping as he continued to thrust in and out of you. When he completely stilled, you whined and moved your hips but he didn’t budge. “Chanu.” You whispered.

He leaned further and the slight movement hit your G-Spot, again. “I can’t hear you. Say my name.”

“ **JUNG CHANWOO**. YOUR NAME… IS CHANWOO.” You said it clearly this time.

He smirked. “Good girl.” He resumed fucking you… **HARD** \- shoving that hard cock inside you, your wet wet pussy taking every thrust. 

“OH GOD…OH GOD… IM CUMMING.. IM CUMMING!!” You grip the sheets hard as you leaned your head back -  waves and waves of ecstasy taking over your body. You slumped back onto the bed with a big sigh. He pulled out his cock as he stood up from the bed, discarding the almost full condom in the bin. He gave you a small kiss on the forehead before going to the bathroom.

Sex with Chanwoo always leaves you breathless and he never ceases to amaze you. He’s not afraid to get rough with you and he sure knows how to pleasure a woman. You suddenly hear the sound of running water and you snuggle your face unto the bed, smelling him on the sheets. 

Your eyes started to get heavy and you welcome the comfort the soft bed is providing you. 

He came out from his shower and moved to cover your naked body with the sheets. He then gently brought your hair away from your face and smiled. 

He poured himself a drink before sitting on the sofa, watching you sleep.

So... how did you end up on his bed exactly??

 

* * *

* * *

 

_You let out a breath as you dragged your sore feet across the room. You’re tired. The party tonight was...  exhausting. And your throat tightened as you thought of Chanwoo. You were about to pour yourself a drink when you hear a voice that made you jump, almost throwing the bottle of whiskey to whoever the owner of the voice was._

_“You sure had fun tonight, huh?”_

_You quickly turned around and see Chanwoo languidly sitting on your couch, a drink in his hand._

_“Chanu?” You stepped closer confirming if it was him._

_“Why did you say yes?”_

_You blinked._

_Once._

_Twice._

_Thrice._

_Yeah why exactly did you say yes? Even you couldn’t answer that question, but looking at him now made you scared as he calmly watched you, waiting._

_But no answer came._

_He stood up, swirling the drink one moment was in front of you the next minute. “You look beautiful tonight.” You sucked in a breath as he leaned forward and whispered in your ear. “But remember that you’re mine.”_

_“I… I-I’m not someone to b- be owned.” You stuttered._

_He chuckled and you restrained yourself from grabbing his neck and kissing him. “That’s right I don’t own you… but I do own your body. So much that if I asked you to come, in both sense, you will.”_

_You looked at him as if he said something ridiculous. You should be offended, honestly. “That’s… preposterous! I am engaged!”_

_He breathed in deeply before downing all the liquor. “You say that but you’ll come to me. Don’t worry your pretty little head, I don’t like forcing people. YOU will willingly come to me. Do you want to know why?”_

_You begin to shake your head, not wanting to hear what you already know._

_“Because your body will remember. It will remember my warm touch on your skin. It will remember my lips on your soft ones. It will remember my… cock” He paused and you swallowed an invisible lump on your throat. “Thrusting in and out of your wet pussy. And whenever I’m around, your body will crave for me because it remembers how you screamed out my name from pleasure.”_

_He stepped away from you, satisfied how distraught you are. He smirked before taking his coat and made his way to the door but not before saying “In time you’ll come to realize that I’m the only one who can fuck you the way you want. So enjoy being engaged!”_

_And for the second time that night, you sunk to the floor. Your body shaking from the guilt and excitement. And you hate it._

_Because for the second time that night, he left you wanting for more._

 

* * *

 

_“Sooooo.. Engaged huh?” Your father had a small smile on his lips._

_Yunhyeong intertwined your hands together and smiled. “Yes Auntie! I’m glad she said yes.”_

_Your mother glanced at you knowingly. As the saying goes : Mothers know best or knows something that you don’t or knows something that you already know or whatever the saying goes – it all applies to your mother anyway._

_You avoid her glance and just smiled at Yunhyeong. You both planned to visit your parents first to tell them about the big news. To say your parents were shocked was an understatement. Who would have thought marriage was part of your plans after dating for less than 6 months?_

_“Auntie where do I place the kimchi?”_

_You stiffened as you hear a familiar voice._

_There was Chanwoo standing by the hallway, holding a huge Tupperware, with an innocent smile on his face. “Oh! I’m sorry! I can come later! I didn’t mean to intrude.”_

_“Oh shush! You’re not intruding. Y/n can you help Chanu in the kitchen? Also bring us drinks please.” Your mother sweetly asked._

_You wish she didn’t. “Sure!” you led Chanwoo to the kitchen and as soon as you both were out of their line of sight, Chanwoo placed the tupperware on the counter and grabbed you by the waist._

_He silenced your yelp as he pressed his lips to yours. Your mind went blank and you resisted him but dear god the way he’s kissing you makes you want to surrender; and surrender you did. Minutes later you find yourself closing your eyes, your body leaned into his as you pulled his shirt, drawing him closer to you._

_He kissed you gently– relishing your soft lips. A sweet kiss that sends tingles all over your body._

_Soon after, you feel empty and cold as the warmth of his body pulled away. You open your eyes to see a smirking Chanwoo._

_“I told you your body will remember.”_

_“Hey Y/n your mom asked me to check up on you!” Yunhyeong’s head popped in the kitchen._

_You nervously smiled and nodded. “Chanu was just about to leave.”_

_When Yunhyeong turned to him, he pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on with that damn innocent smile plastered on his face. “RIGHT. I was about to go.”_

_You flinched as he suddenly gave your shoulder a tap. “See you around.”_

_Oh! How you hate this!_

 

* * *

 

**_DING! DONG!_ **

_Chanwoo swung the door open to his penthouse and was shocked, to say the least._

_“Hi.” You quietly greeted and you let yourself in as he opened the door wider._

 

* * *

* * *

 

He sighed, finishing his drink. He rid himself of the robe and settled in beside you. You turn to his side and snuggled to him as if it was the most natural thing to do. He kissed your forehead lovingly and whispered “I wish that you love me too.”

It was said so softly that only the wind could hear, swept instantly, carried unto the quiet night as the whispered words vanished – never to be spoken of again.


	15. Wavering Heart

He was trying to make dinner but the persistent buzzing pissed him off. His irritation was instantly replaced with shock as he saw you standing outside this door. “Hi?”

You looked at him apologetically. “Hi.”

“Uhm I didn’t know we were supposed to meet?” he said, eyes big from curiosity.

That’s how it usually was.

One word text – The day when to meet.

The constant sneaking around was set through a text. Your relationship with him was always by appointment. So you showing up announced was something out of the norm.

“I- I know but you’re the only person I feel comf-.. You know what I can come back some other time. I’m sorry to bother you Bub.”

There it was.

That word.

**BUB.**

You don’t realize it but you call him that whenever something was wrong and Chanwoo was very observant when it comes to you. He shook his head. “It’s fine. No one is here. I was just.. making dinner.” He opened the door wider, a choice should you want.

You gave him a small smile. It was always a choice with him and although he can be quite vigorous when having sex, he has always given you a choice. You stepped in as you let out a deep sigh of relief, as if some heavy burden was lifted off your shoulder.

“By dinner, did you mean making a sandwich?” You looked back and you see him scratching his head guiltily.

“You know I can’t cook for shit and I’m too tired to order out.”

You softly chuckled and took off your coat, hanging it over the couch. “I’ll make us dinner then.”

“Hey hey..” He grabbed you by the shoulders before nestling your face in his hands making your cheeks puff out. “Something’s bothering you.”

You looked into his eyes before sighing. “I walked out on him.”

 _‘Him.’_  - It was like a forbidden word for you both. 

“We fought about you actually.”

“Oh really?”

 

* * *

 

_“Uggghh I’m so tired!” You move your shoulders, trying to relax the stiff muscles._

_Yunhyeong came into view, setting a pot on the table. “Oh hey! You’re back!” He took of the mittens and went to give you a kiss on the lips. “How was the trip?”_

_Ju-ne, the bitch of a friend and agent that you have, had set up a meeting with a client overseas. It was an impromptu 2-day trip but you managed to get things done with what little time you have. And much to Chanwoo’s disappointment, you had decided to spend time with your actual boyfriend/fiancé as soon as you got back._

_“It was tiring. Thankfully the client wasn’t very picky on what art displays he wanted so we were able to manage. It was super-hot in Thailand though!” You lean to his embrace._

_Yunhyeong rubbed your arm as he led to you to table. “C’mon lets eat and we can talk about stuff!” He pulled out a chair for you before hurriedly sitting on the other end. “So I managed to talk to my sister and she said she can help us out with the flowers.”_

_“Nice! I also have booked a place for our reception”_

_“Oh?”_

_You nodded. “Yeap! Apparently Chanwoo knew the owner of that villa I wanted to look at so we managed to get a good price out of it!”_

_Yunhyeong had his lips pressed into a thin line. “Chanwoo? You’ve been seeing him awfully a lot lately.”_

_“Well he has been helping me with some… arrangements. Is there a problem?” And by some arrangements you meant sneaking around and giving you a good sweet fucking... AFTER you had visited the place of course. You let out a small cough, clearing out your throat._

_“I just…” He started and waved off a hand. “It’s nothing! I’m just being silly.”_

_You shouldn’t feel irritated. But you find it tiring phishing out information out of people. You’d rather have them say it straight out then beat around the bush. So yes right now you feel irritated. “Well if it’s bothering you, it’s not nothing. What’s wrong?”_

_“I don’t like the idea of you spending more time with Chanwoo! There I said it!” He threw his hands in the air. “I mean yeah he’s a friend but I feel uneasy.”_

_You frown and let out a sarcastic chuckle. “Excuse me? What is the big deal? Chanwoo is my best friend.” ‘Among other things.’_

_“Exactly. He’s just your best friend but whenever we three are together I feel like I’m the outsider and it doesn’t help that random people come up to me and tell me how you guys look perfect for each other!” Yunhyeong rubbed his face on his hands and sighed. “Look I’m sorry Babe. I just.. feel insecure and jealous. I didn’t mean to lash out on you.”_

_You crossed your arms over your chest and leaned back on the chair. “So let me get this straight.. **YOU** want **ME** to spend less time with him to make **YOU** feel better?” _

_“It’s not like that. I didn’t meant it that way.”_

_“But you did.” You push yourself away from the table and stood up. “I’m tired and I don’t want to fight with you so I’m going to go. You deal with your own insecurities and we can meet tomorrow okay? I do not need this tonight.”_

_“Y/n! Wait!”_

_Whatever explanation Yunhyeong has, it would have to be heard another time as you were already out the door._

 

* * *

 

“And you came here after that?” Chanwoo asked.

You nodded. “I didn’t know where else to go. I didn’t want to spend it alone and sad in my penthouse and I feel most comfortable with you.” Chanwoo was looking at you oddly, his lips slowly curving up into a small smile. You frown at him and pouted. “Whaat?”

He didn’t know what to say really. His plan on sabotaging your wedding was thrown out the window the more you spent time together and hearing you saying something like that now is almost driving him nuts.

When he didn’t answer, you started to panic which usually means rambling whatever it is you have on your mind. “I wasn’t going to sit there and let other people bad mouth you, fiancé or not. He can’t expect me to forget and ignore people who were in my life before him. That’s selfish! I almost lost you once because of that issue of our pet names for each other. I’m not going to make the same mistake again.”

He let out a loud chuckle and pulled your head into his chest, hugging you tight and kissing your head. You sag your body against him, wrapping your arms around his waist. “You’re just too cute for me today. I’m having a hard time restraining myself from throwing you over my shoulder and having my way with you.”

You clicked your tongue and gently punched his back. “I got super pissed you know.”

He pushed you back slightly before sweetly pecking your awaiting lips. “Oh Baby.. You didn’t have to.” His insides were honestly shaking. He doesn't know what to say. “You want me to order food somewhere? Or we could do something else…..” He bit his lip and your neck started to get warm. Damn him and his sex drive.

“Stoopppp. I’m actually famished. I wasn’t able to eat anything before walking out.”

“Can I at least help?”

You shook your head. “There will be no cooking done if you’re hovering over me. Your hands can’t stay still! You… sit behind that counter over there.”

"You know that it turns me on when youre demanding like that, right?" He smiled as sat down, his dimples showing. Your legs swayed and was so close into accepting his offer of something else. _‘Maybe later?’_ you thought as you busy yourself preparing a simple meal for you both.

Damn Chanwoo. Damn him and his dimpled smile.

 

* * *

 

The awkward silence after dinner was making you nervous. You kept sending him small glances and would look away as soon as his eyes met yours. You scold yourself for acting like a teenage girl around him but you can’t help it, he was just too damn sexy. You start to panic when he suddenly approached you.

He smiled. “Change into something comfortable and when you come back out, we can watch Netflix and have midnight snacks and such.” When you gave him a confused look, he only rubbed your arms and sighed. “Oh there’s nothing more than I’d love than to have you on my bed BUT.. Let’s just relax and enjoy tonight okay? We can do netflix from time to time you know. I always **love** hearing you talk.”

Something in you felt relieved. Tonight was actually the first REAL talk you guys had ever since you started being fuck buddies and you got so overwhelmed that you started tearing up.

“Oh Peaches.. come here.” He pulled you into a hug and you let out a sniff. He pulled back and kissed you deeply.

“Thank you for letting me stay.”

Chanwoo felt a sudden tugging at his heart but managed to give you a smile. “You can stay as long as you want.. even forever!” You giggled but he felt another tight tug. If you only knew he was telling the truth. “You know that I’ll always be here for you. Always. Now go change!” He pushed you away, gently slapping you ass as you happily went to his room.

He stared at your retreating form. His plan on sabotaging your engagement was taking into effect. He wanted to use sex to make you fall in love with him and end your engagement to Yunhyeong. He wanted to corrupt you to be his and only his.

But now he's not so sure anymore.

Honestly this should be making him happy but for some reason hes not. Tonight made him realize that the one person who will suffer from all this is you. 

If this continues, he will end up losing you forever.

He loves you so much that he's willing to do anything to make you happy even if you're heart will never be his.

He faked a smile as he saw you come back wearing one of his shirts. You snuggle close to him and he placed an arm over your shoulder bringing you as close as possible. You turn to him with the brightest smile and he knew.

It will have to end.

And soon.


	16. Taste of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---- R18 ----
> 
> This chapter contains sexual scenes.
> 
> If you ever feel uncomfortable, please feel free to skip! 
> 
> Enjoy Peaches! ^_^

“Can I”  **_Kiss_ ** _. _ “at least”  **_Kiss_ ** _. _ “take”  **_Kiss_ ** _.  _ “a shower?”  **_Kiss_ ** _. _

“No need. I want you now.” Chanwoo growled and threw you to the bed. He licked his lips as he took off his shirt followed by his pants.

You gasped-chuckled as he roughly pulled the zipper of your skirt and threw it over his shoulder, your shirt was thrown next. He covered your body with his and groaned in pleasure as he felt your soft warm skin against his. He continued to ravish you as he took off your bra. Whimpering when he squeezed one breast hard, pinching that erect nipple. 

He kissed his way down your neck, sucking on a sensitive spot near your collarbone and you grab a handful of his hair making him growl. 

“Aahhh!” You wailed loudly as he parted your underwear, slipping his fingers inside your wet folds. You open your legs wider and you lift your hips to meet his fingers. It wasn’t long until it was discarded on the floor. 

He took one nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue, teasing the little cherries. He always loves how your body responds to him, making him want to devour you more.

“Baby I want it.” In time you have learned to demand things from Chanwoo during sex. The more you demand, the more he’s turned on.

“Want what?” He whispered in your ear sending shivers down your spine.

“I want your cock inside me.” You feel his smirk on your ear. 

“Did you do what I asked you to do?” He said as he softly caressed your outer thigh.

You nod. “Yes. I’m on the pill.”

And he groaned, his deep sound making your pussy wetter. “Good girl. I’ve always wondered what’s it like to fuck you raw. Turn around.”

Without questions or hesitations, you turn around and he pulled your hips roughly making you spread your legs on the bed as you balance yourself with your arms. He ran his hand down your spine slowly, making you moan. He lightly slapped your ass masking it turn light pink before squeezing it. 

You were about to protest when in one swift push, he buried his thick hard cock inside your pussy – pushing you against the bed. You yelped in surprise which quickly turned into a hum. “Ahhh fuck..”

He leaned forward, pushing in deeper. “How do you feel Y/n?” You blinked trying to focus on his words. “Tell me or I won’t move. Tell me what you want, what you feel.”

“I... I want you to fuck me senseless.” 

He pulled back and thrusts hard. ‘That’s all? You can do better than that.”

“Mmhhh.. your cock feel so good. Fuck!” you buried your face in the bed as your body anticipated.

**_THRUSTS!_ **

“I want it fucking my pussy… rough!”

**_THRUSTS!_ **

“ **GODDAMN FUCK! MORE BABY!** ”

He squeezed your hips as he continued to thrust in and out. He groaned at how good your pussy feels. He’d always imagine fucking you raw countless of times but this just exceeds his imagination. He thrusts in you roughly as he relishes the feel of your pussy walls squeezing his cock.

He picked up his pace as he fucked you, skin slapping against each other and hitting all the right spots. You grip the sheets tighter as his thrusts became rougher and harder. You feel your release building up at the pit of your stomach while your moans were getting louder and louder. 

“ **AAHH CHANU… PLEASE.. MORE! FUCK MY PUSSY HARD... OH GOD YES**!” 

He reached forward to grab one breast while his other hand reached in front of your hips to play with your clit. “Is this what you want, huh?” He simultaneously squeezed your breasts while rubbing your clit fast. 

“ **GOD YES YES!! I'M CUMMING... CHANWOO! FUCK**!” You bit the sheets, stifling your cries as you came. He groaned as he felt warm liquid envelope his cock. He continued to play with your clit as he continue to thrust in you. He was taken aback when you leaned back to his chest and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Cum for me Chanwoo. Fill my pussy with cum. I want everything you’ve got. Cum inside me Baby.” You bit your lip as you felt hot liquid squirt inside you and Chanwoo panting at his sudden ejaculation - the mixture of both your releases dripping down your thighs.

He glared at you before ramming his lips to yours – kissing you with so much passion that you felt your body come alive again, ready for whatever is to come.

 

* * *

 

You giggled as his fingers passed a sensitive spot on your hips. “Stop~” Your head bobbed as you feel him chuckle, his laugh vibrating through his chest where your head is currently at.

“You know you love it.” He kissed your forehead and laid his cheek on your head.

“I do. You always know how to make me feel good.” Your hand traced random lines on his palm, playing with his fingers but what he said after crushed you.

“ **I love you** .”

He felt you stiffen against his arms. He expected this. 

Did you hear it right? Did Chanwoo just-.. No He couldn’t have. No. No. No. “Uhm.. I think.. I have to go now.” You peeled yourself away from his warm body and avoided his stare. You looked around for your clothes, carefully putting them on. Honestly you wanted to run - run away as fast as you could. You weren’t prepared for that.

“Stay.”

You froze, your back to him, as you were zipping up your skirt. You hear a ruffling sound and he was now behind you. 

“Don’t go to him.” He pleaded. 

You turn around and swallowed the lump in your throat. "Bub..."

“Stay with me. We can be together. We’ll run away as far as possible. Just stay.”

You bit your lip and stared at him. Oh how the offer was tempting... the word was at the tip of your tongue. What came out was the total opposite though. "But.. I promised Yun-"

“You don’t love him. I know you don’t.  **THIS** " He gestured to the bed and continued "would not have happened if you don’t feel something for me."

"Why are you suddenly saying this?" You whispered looking down. “After all of the sex we did, why now?”

"Is it so wrong to want to be with you?"

And your world stopped.

You felt like someone clutched your heart, crushing it slowly. You shake your head aggressively. "But I  **AM** with you! I just... I’m so confused. Why are we talking about this now? I’m getting married Chanwoo." All it takes is just a single tear to drop then the rest follows. Your lips quiver as you looked up from your tear stricken face.

Seeing your crying face punched Chanwoo in the gut. What did he expect would happen? He already knows you’re not going to leave Yunhyeong but he wanted to try. He promised to himself that this would be the last attempt and a small part of him still hoped you’d stay. 

This is what he wanted to avoid. 

And this is what made him decide.

He bit his lips together before wiping the tears from your face. "I’m sorry... I’m sorry Baby. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just got overwhelmed. Forget about what I said hm? This is more than enough for me." He leaned in and kissed you and you pressed firmly against his.

“Shh don’t cry okay? I didn’t mean it. Shh.” He kissed your forehead before hugging you tight, his jaw clenching through the lies he just said. 

But your cries wouldn’t stop. How can it? He’s saying all this now and you wish he didn’t. You hate yourself for doing this to him. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t love the man; you do but it seems destiny wasn’t written in this lifetime for you both.

He hugged you closer and kissed you passionately, pressing his erection to your hips. Your tears seemed to have stopped as you met his kisses with equal need, grabbing his nape. He cupped your ass and you slightly jump to wrap your legs around his waist. 

His kisses became more demanding and you surrender to him, tasting his tongue. He pulled back to take off your shirt and laid you down to trail kisses on your neck. You let out a small sigh as you arched your back to welcome his kisses.

“I... I have to go soon..” You moaned even louder when he ran his tongue down your stomach.

He squeezed your thighs before opening your legs wide, placing them over his shoulder. “We’ve got time.”

The panting breath and creaking bed echoed in the room.

The silent promise of a love that will never be filled the air as you both shed every emotion on your body, yielding to the what ifs.


	17. Surprise

A curious pair of eyes stared at you. “Well?”

Ju-ne wanted to see you over lunch. He whined over the phone about not seeing you as of late and demanded an explanation.

“I’m having an affair Jun.”

“Whoa whoa whoa woman!! When I said tell me what’s going on, you didn’t have to tell it straight up. Jesus almighty!” Ju-ne fanned himself but soon leaned forward to whisper “An affair? Are you out of your mind?!”

You shrugged and sipped your tea.

“Is it lover boy?”

“Yes.”

“And what about your fiancé?”

You bite your lip and just scratched your forehead. “I.. I don’t know.”

Ju-ne gasped. “Wooow. Best of both worlds. What is wrong with you??” He scoffed but soon leaned over the table again. “Is he any good?”

“ **THE BEST** I’ve ever had.”

“That must mean he has a big dick.”

You almost choked from your drink and threw a napkin his way. “JU-NE!!!”

Ju-ned snorted. “And now you act modest? Bitch please.”

“Let’s not talk about this anymore. Have you heard from our client?”

“Mhm. He wants new pieces Y/n. Do you have any? He didn’t like the current displays. Also Bobby has been meaning to ask if you could make something for him.”

“I can’t paint. I mean I tried, I really tried painting new art but every time that I do it turns out to be a painting a 5-year old kid and I’m not exaggerating. I don’t know what’s wrong.” You stare at the window, watching people pass by. 

It was Ju-ne’s turn to scratch his forehead. You not making new art could be a problem. “How long has this been going on?”

You shrugged. “For a while. It’s a bit frustrating to be honest.” You take out your phone to check something and Ju-ne fake coughed to get your attention. “What?”

“Are you meeting him later?”

You gave him a giddy smile before nodding. Although it’s worrying you a little that he hasn’t replied yet but you’re just going to have to surprise him then.

“What are you guys talking about that got you smiley like this?” Yunhyeong arrived and gave you a peck on the lips.

“Oh nothing! Just stuff.” Ju-ne gave Yunhyeong the googly eyes which seemed to have convinced him as he saw your fiancé sit and relax beside you.

Yunhyeong just shook his head at Ju-ne. “Wanna have dinner tonight at my place?” He casually asked you.

“Aahhh.. I forgot to tell you that Ju-ne and I planned on hanging out tonight.” You shift your gaze to a very shocked Ju-ne.

When Yun turned to look at him, his eyes were wide as he nodded slowly. “Right~~! We did plan to meet tonight!”

“Oh good so can I join?”

You kicked Ju-ne below the table and he contained to keep his face straight. “Sorry! Just us two.”

“Okay~ then! Well at least we get to have lunch together!” Yunhyeong asked for the menu at the passing waiter and you mouth a small _‘Thank you’_ to a glaring Ju-ne.

 

* * *

 

You arrive at his penthouse and was surprised the door was wide open. You stepped inside and gasped as almost all the furniture was laid out with white cloth. 

“Y/n?”

You almost lost your footing when you quickly turned at the sound of your name. 

“Whoa careful!”

“Donghyuk.” 

He stared at you for a few minutes before bobbing his head to the side. “What are you doing here?”

You lick your lips as none of this was making sense to you. “Uhm… I was supposed to meet Chanwoo? Wh-What’s happening here?”

“You mean you didn’t know? He really didn’t tell you?”

You shake your head. Donghyuk let out a sigh. _‘What a mess! What a mess!’_ “Can I take you up on your offer for coffee?” He gestured towards the kitchen and you could only nod.

You sat at the table racking your brains with what’s happening. Its wasn’t too long ago when you met but even then the events on that day weren’t exactly a good one. You jump when Donghyuk sat next to you, sliding a cup of coffee in your direction. You mumble a small thanks. 

“When was the last time you saw him?” 

“Last week. Here.”

Donghyuk took a sip, savoring the taste. “I see. And he didn’t mention anything? Like anything at all?”

“No. We rarely talk about work. What’s happening? Where is he?”

“Did you try calling him?” Dong suggested.

You took out your phone and with a shaky hand, dialed his number. Her heart sank as the operator’s crispy clear voice greeted you.   _‘ **We are sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please chec-‘**_

You didn’t hear the rest of the call as you freeze, your phone dropping to the floor with a loud thud. Donghyuk sucked in a breath before getting your phone, ending the call, and placing it on the table. He pursed his lips together, unsure of how to approach you. 

He had suggested calling not realizing that Chanwoo had already changed numbers. He silently cursed his friend for leaving him with a troublesome situation. “May I say something unsolicited?”

You don’t remember nodding but you must have since he prepared to say something. 

“I’ve never seen anyone love a person like Chanwoo loves you.” 

The statement felt like a hard punch in your chest. 

“Back in college, he was beaten up about your sudden distance from him but he never stopped hoping. Remember the day you asked to meet him in the café and you didn’t show? Chanwoo went back every day to check. He even went as far as to contact your parents and ask how you are. He tried to get over, believe me he did, but at the end of the day it was always you.”

Donghyuk was relentless. Every word he said was like a piece of nail being hammered ruthlessly in your heart. You swallowed hard as you ask “Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because you need to know. I told you before Y/n that I’m not your friend. I’m Chanwoo’s. You carelessly used him for your own greed.”

You looked at him with “Did-.. Did he tell you???”

Donghyuk took another sip. “He didn’t need to. I’ve known him long enough to know if something’s going on. I’ve never seen him this happy.. not since you guys started hanging out again, even if you thought it was just for sex. Frankly it’s none of my business but people have limits to how much you can hurt them Y/n.”

Tears started welling in your eyes as you listened to every word Donghyuk is saying. You remained frozen, just taking everything in. 

“He had accepted a pretty big project that required him to move. The last thing he mentioned was that he’ll try to ask you to go with him.”

“What?” Memories from that night started flooding wave after wave. 

> **_‘Stay with me. We can be together. We’ll run away as far as possible. Just stay.’_ **

You gasped as the realization hit you like a bus crashing against a wall. You started taking deep breaths but your tears still fell. Donghyuk reached out for you but you held your hand up. “Can uhm.. Can you please go? I need..” You were clutching your chest as you stood up, calming yourself down.

“If you need-“

“Please go.” Your voice cracked and Donghyuk nodded. 

Before he left, he turned to you one last time. “I’m sorry that you had to hear all that from me. For what it’s worth.. He was happiest when he was with you.”

As soon as he was gone, you clutched your throat as if someone was choking you - suffocated by each breath you took. You let out something between a sob and a shout as your legs gave out and you sank to the floor. You feel your strength leave you and you could only press your palms against the cold floor for support. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t part of the plan. But what was the plan? Be fuck buddies forever. Your sobs attacked you in small waves as everything just came crashing down on you.

He left you.

He left.

You leaned your forehead to the floor and you fell on your side. You hugged yourself tight and rocked your body as you began to cry with a force of a water bursting through a concrete sturdy dam. 

 


	18. Love Letters

 

 

>  
> 
> **_'Meet me at the usual place.'_ **
> 
>  

You stare at the familiar door and smiled. Nothing has changed at all but standing there makes you ask yourself why you even came.  You closed your eyes and sighed, ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and you were enveloped into a tight hug. “Y/n!”

You chuckled as you returned the hug. “How you doing, Oppa?”

Hanbin flashed you a toothy grin before ushering you inside. “Been busy! You know how it goes!! Yeobo, Y/n is here!!” His voice echoing in the living room.

“Stop shouting! I am here, jeez!” Hayi rolled her eyes but was replaced with an excited smile as she open her arms to hug you.

You give her a smile and returned the hug, caressing her protruding belly. “How are you Bud?”

“Wow greeting my unborn child first before your Unnie. I feel the love Y/n. You’re early!” She gave you a fake glare to which you only laughed at and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was currently pregnant with their third child and something in you felt sad. You wonder when you’ll have that too.

“Well it wasn’t so busy in the restaurant so I figured I’d come earlier.” You shrug your shoulder and got comfortable in their couch.

You notice her silence and you held up a hand. “Don’t give me that look. I know even if I’m not looking at you.” When you did finally look her way, she had on a guilty expression.

“I know I know! It’s just… How have you been? And before you even reply don’t give me that bullshit of I’m fine.”

It was a question you seriously still don’t know how to answer. It has been two years since that dreadful day. Two years since Chanwoo left. “Hrm… I’m coping.”

“Are you and Yunhyeong back together? I’ve seen him a couple of times at the restaurant.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

_You bit the nail on your thumb as you frustratingly tap your foot, waiting._

_You flinched at the sudden squeeze on your shoulder. “Sorry I’m late! Traffic was pretty bad. Have you ordered yet?” Yunhyeong signaled for the waiter to bring the menu._

_“Ah. No. Yun we need to talk.”_

_The waiter arrived with a big smile. “Here’s the menu Sir! Would you like to order drinks first?”_

_Yunhyeong stared at you and sighed. He gave the waiter a small smile. “No. I don’t think we will be here long. You may go.” It was a firm request that made the waiter step back and hurriedly back tracked his steps._

_Your hands were ice cold and shaking as you took out a small box from your bag and slid it across the table, keeping your head low. “I can’t marry you Yun.”_

_“Can’t or won’t?”_

_“Both.” Came your raspy reply._

_Yunhyeong fell silent for a few minutes. You play with your hands as you waited. Tonight was making your anxiety level hike up but you needed to do this; as if doing this would bring Chanwoo back but you won’t allow yourself to hurt people anymore._

_He’s surprisingly calm when he asked “Is it Chanwoo?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Did you have an affair?”_

_“Yes.”_

_The next question that he asked was probably the most obvious one - the question that will hurt him through and through. “ **Is that why you didn’t want to be intimate with me? No that’s wrong. I need to be specific here. Is he the reason why you won’t and didn't sleep with me?”**_

_You clenched your hands tightly as you slowly looked up and met his eyes. “Yes.”_

_He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. “I know.”_

_“What? What do you mean?”_

_He bit his lip contemplating if he should say it or not. Ah well actions have consequence don’t they? “You must have been texting me at that time and dialed my number by accident.”_

_“Oh god! No..” You gasped and covered your mouth with both hands._

_“I heard you call out for him…” He shook his head and let out a sad chuckle._

_“Oh god. I’m so sorry Yun. I’m so sorry.” The tears you were trying to hold back now streamed down your face. “Why would you still want to be with me?”_

_He sadly smiled and cocked his head to the side. “I fell in love with you. All of you – even the ones you consider your ugly parts.”_

_You shook your head vigorously as you closed your eyes, refusing to watch his wounded face. “You deserve someone better. I don’t-.. Oh God. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”_

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Oh no! No. Bless his kind heart. When he knew I was setting up a restaurant, he offered to help me even after all the shit I put him through. I refused to the last bone in my body but he said I couldn’t refuse him.”

“Huh… hes an odd one.” Hayi scrunched her face while rubbing her belly.

You chuckled. “He did bring his girlfriend one time to introduce to me. Was it Mo.. Molly? Mary? No wait! I got it! Her name is Melody! She is this petite girl that you just want to squish! Very cute.” When Hayi was looking at you oddly, you just laughed.

“You have peculiar relationships with men I swear to God. Shouldn’t you start dating as well? It’s been two years.” She probed but you only shook your head.

“I.. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for that. Everything just still seems so terrifyingly vivid.”

Then the question that people seem to avoid asking you came. This was Hayi though so she could ask you. “Have you tried contacting him?”

You shake your head and sighed. “If..  and that’s a big **IF** he wanted to see me, he’d find a way. This is him probably telling me we need to heal - both heart and mind. I got a taste of my own medicine honestly and let me tell you it wasn’t very nice and I deserved all of it.”

“It’s always just going to be him, huh?”

“It’s always him, Unnie. I was just stupid not to realize.”

She gave you a small smile before patting your head and squeezing your cheek tight. “Yeah you are stupid!”

“Ow ow ow!” She let go and you nurse your cheek.

“By the way, did you know the Phantom is going to have an exhibit here soon?” She interjected while handing you a pamphlet.

You gasped as you held the paper as close to your face as possible.

**Phantom!**

She was a new rising star in the art world. Her paintings were exquisite and raw. No one knows who she is exactly but she always had that mask signature at the bottom of her paintings, so people started calling her Phantom – a mysterious person with a mask. You read the pamphlet thoroughly. There is no way you’re going to miss this!

These last years, you’ve completely stopped painting; you now only attend art exhibits as a retired painter. With Chanwoo’s disappearance came the realization that you were able to paint well because he has always loved your art. Your paintings were like love letters to him – that wherever you go, you’re always thinking of him.

You excitedly placed the pamphlet is your bag. “Thank you Unnie! I’ll be sure not to miss this! I love her work!”

Hayi nodded and just when she was about to say something else, your phone began ringing.

You looked at it and sent Hayi an apologetic look. “Its the restaurant. I have to go! Thank you again and I love you! Tell the kiddos too! See you Unnie!” You gave her one kiss on the cheek and one kiss on her belly before hurriedly making your way to your car.

She stood up by the window and waved goodbye, watching you drive away. She then folded her arms to her chest and turned to the side. “You heard her. What are you going to do now?” She said to no one in particular but soon after, a tall man slowly emerged from the kitchen.

Chanwoo had a small smile on his face as he leaned against the post.

“I didn’t know she’d be here early I swear. That girl is just full of surprises.” She went back to sit on the couch. “So?”

He only gave the older a smile. "Thanks for helping me with that Unnie.”

“Hmpf! Well I only ask that you give me lots and lots of nieces and nephews! That shouldn’t be too hard.” It was wishful thinking she knows but it wouldn't hurt anyone if it came true.

It was a few months ago when Chanwoo suddenly contacted her asking for help and it took every ounce of her being to keep it a secret from you. Thinking about how soon it was going to be put into effect made her feel all giddy ; all that secrecy and planning will be worth it should everything go according to plan.

She just seriously hope you don’t freak.

After all, the love of your life is back.

Chanwoo is finally home.


	19. Snapshot

You arrive at the exhibit early afternoon. And for some reason you felt extra excited today. There was something about exhibits that moves you. It’s like your being transported into a whole new world and you don’t have to think about anything else; just you and the beautiful paintings around you.

You approach the front clerk happily. “Hi! I’m here for the exhibit? It says here that it starts at 2pm?” You show her the pamphlet you were holding.

The woman stared at you blankly before her eyes went big, gasping before speaking aloud “OH~! Right… Excuse me can I just ask you something really really personal?”

“Uhm yeah.”

“Are you Y/n? You know, the one they called the Wallflower?”

You shyly smiled and nodded. “I used to be. Now I’m just plain Y/n.”

The woman shrieked and held your hands. “Ah! I knew it! Oh I’M so sorry!” She let go of your hand immediately. She scanned over her appointment book quickly before giving you a beaming smile. “We haven’t actually officially opened to the public yet but Mrs. Hayi requested an appointment for you exclusively.”

“Exclusively? You mean I’m… the first one who’ll see it?” This is unbelievable. You mentally note to thank your sister for this.

She led you to where the exhibit will start and reminded you that she’ll be just outside should you need anything.

As soon as you stepped inside the room, you felt home.

The first few art pieces were painted vaguely – just mostly silhouettes or small parts of a body. Phantom was known mostly for painting portions of a body and although it may just be a body part, her works tell a story. This is what got you hooked in the first place, the mystery and vagueness. 

You take your time in each art that you passed by. You notice that the small pieces became medium canvasses and the paintings slowly widen in perspective. A thrill ran up your spine at the knowledge that these pieces were not yet displayed to the public. You felt honored to have been the first one to see it.

Soon the ‘medium’ pieces became a bigger canvass and this time, you recognize the painting of a woman. You looked back on the other pieces you passed by and realize that the pieces were a certain body part of the woman.

You gasp and had a hand on your mouth as you languidly stare at the last piece.

You.

You were staring at you – naked lying on your stomach with a blanket covering your back, smiling. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 **_Click_ ** _!_

_You turn to the side and saw him taking a photo of you in bed with his camera. “What are you doing?”_

_“Making memories.”_

**_Click_ ** _!_

_He frowned as he checked the photo. When he was about to take another one, he teasingly asked “Can you smile for me?”_

_You hid your face in the pillow and shaking your head. “Please baby? Just one smile.” And really, how could you refuse? You peeked at him, making him chuckle but you lay your head on your cheek and smiled._

**_Click_ ** _!_

_“That’s better!”_

_“Now would you do something about how cold it is? It’s getting a bit chilly.” You wiggle your ass indicating your bare back._

_He smirked before biting his lip. He gave you that oh-so-seductive look before sauntering his way towards you. “My pleasure.”_

 

* * *

* * *

 

It looks so much like you but… it can’t be you, right? This is pure coincidence.

You kept staring at it, looking for signs. But the more you stare at it, the more you’re petrifyingly sure. The details however was undeniably to the T, even the mole near your back hip.

The next piece was still someone looking like you but this time you had coffee in your hand, smiling behind the cup.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_He handed you coffee while you sat on his couch. He sat on the chair across from you and he just stared at you. He loved how you would always wear one of his shirts when you stayed over - one part of your shoulder baring out for his eyes to feast on._

_It was rare for you to stay the night since you always had somewhere to be but when you do stay over, you both make sure to make every single second count._

_His thoughts were disrupted by a hand towel thrown at his chest. He bobbed his head to the side, silently asking why._

_“Why are you just staring at me?”_

_“Making memories. Besides... you always look so hot wearing one of my shirts.” He smiled._

_You feel yourself blushing. You’ll never get used to how he compliments you in a very straightforward manner. “Well take a picture, it’ll last longer!”_

_“Can I?”_

_“You don’t have to ask my permission you know. You know my answer will always be yes.”_

_He stood up to grab his camera and peeped at you through the lens. “You’re so beautiful.”_

_You bit your lip, hiding your face behind the cup you were holding and a smile forming at the corner of your lips._

 

* * *

* * *

 

Your body started to shake as the memories came back to you, fresh as if it just happened.

What’s bothering you now was that no one knew about the pictures. 

No one knew what happened in his penthouse.

No one knew about you and him.

So how can the paintings look like a replica of the pictures? Did Chanwoo give the pictures to Phantom to paint? Although you didn’t prohibit him not to either. You can’t help but wonder if the reason why you’re so interested in Phantom’s art is because there is a sense of familiarity every time you see her piece - A sense of you.

You pat your cheeks gently with your hands and took deep breaths to steady yourself as you continue on with the exhibit.

The piece almost made you laugh which soon turned into a frozen gasp. 

It was still you – crying in the dim lit room with a hand covering your face.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_As you smoothed your skirt, you check the surroundings for anything you might have dropped. You coughed a little to tell him you were ready to leave and you stiffen as strong hands lay on your shoulder. He turned you around and cupped your face to give you a chaste kiss. “Can I say it one more time?”_

_Your lips started to quiver but you nodded none the same._

**_“I love you Y/n.”_ **

_The words sent chills all over your body and you felt heavy. Your heart feels heavy. You could only nod and give him a small smile._

_“Can I take your picture?”_

_You let out a sob and covered your face with a hand. You don’t trust your voice so you nod again. You wanted to tell him how silly he’s being right now but the words are just stuck there. Soon your tears started falling one by one._

**_Click!_ **

_“Ma’am, it’s only a picture. You don’t have to get emotional!” He joked whilst letting out a hearty chuckle to lighten the mood. He’s probably the only one who could make you laugh at times like this and you did. He wiped the tears on your cheek before sighing deeply._

_“Don’t cry. You’re more beautiful when you smile. Go... before you’re late.” He fixed your shirt one last time before gently pushing you out of the room._

_You gave him a big smile and a wave before leaving, not knowing it will be the last time that you’ll see him._

 

* * *

* * *

 

The air seemed to have grown thin around you as you struggled to breathe. You swallow the lump on your throat as your shaky legs gave out but before your knees could hit the ground, a strong pair of arms caught you. You look to whoever it was that saved you and froze.

“Hey Peaches.” Chanwoo had on a small smile on his face and it was the last thing you saw before blacking out.

 


	20. Begin Again

You blinked a few times before realizing that you’re not in the exhibit anymore. You massage your temples before his face flashed on your mind. “Chanwoo?”

“I’m here.” He looked up from the magazine he was reading and immediately put it away, his body becoming alert.

You shake your head and close your eyes. “He’s not real. He’s not real. This is all just a dream.” You kept repeating it like a forced mantra but when you felt light fingers brush your bangs away from your face, your eyes fluttered open and Chanwoo was sitting beside you.

“I’m real.” He took one of your hands and laid it on his cheek. “I’m here.”

“But-… are you really here?” You gently pinched his cheeks while pinching yours at the same time. “Bub… I’m not dreaming am I? This is real.”

He smiled as he leaned his cheek into your hand. “Your Bubba is back.” His eyes grew big as you flung your arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

“I missed you so much.” You nuzzle your head against his. Honestly you wanted to cry but the happiness you felt was beyond words. Upon realizing your surroundings however, you push him rather abruptly. “Where am I? Err.. Where are we?”

He too looked around. “Your penthouse.”

“But I moved out two years ago.”

“Well I bought the building and have been living here ever since I got back.”

You eyed him suspiciously. “And when was that??”

“Four months ago.”

“Fou..r? Four?” You held your hands in the air. “You didn’t bother to tell me?”

He took your hands into his and got closer to you. “I needed to get a few things in order. You look beautiful.”

Your breath hitched and you had to remind yourself to snap out of it. He and you needed to talk so you took your hands back and slowly stood from the bed, pacing back and forth. As soon as you saw him try to stand, you slightly jumped back and held a hand. “Stay where you are. We need to talk and I can’t have you distracting me.”

He smirk and licked his lips, eyeing you up and down. “So I’m distracting you?”

“STOP!” When he stood up nonetheless and approached you, you started moving away from him. “I’m warning you Bub. Stop.” He was still slowly approaching you. “Jung Chanwoo.”

He put his feet on a brake and looked down at your petite form. “Okay. Using my real name means business. Let’s talk.” He motioned for you to sit but you waved it off and continued to pace the room back and forth.

You halted and turned to him. “I actually don’t know what to say now. I mean I have a lot to say but I can’t-.. I’m so confused. Don’t mind me though! I’ll just say whatever it is that comes to my mind. Why are you back?”

“Because I missed you.”

You regard him with a doubtful look but he didn’t seem to want to relent. “Answer me seriously.”

“My contract ended. It was time to come home to you.” This time he leaned his back against the wall and let out a deep sigh. “We needed time to be apart. Timing is everything and let’s face it, we both suck at it so I thought maybe being away from each other will help us think about what we should do.”

“Where did you go?”

“New York.”

“Phantom?”

He let out a chuckle and you find yourself biting your lip. God you miss that chuckle. “I didn’t think people will give me that name. I just unconsciously painted a mask and the next thing I knew I was called Phantom.”

“You’re Phantom?”

“ _’Your’_ as in yours then yes, I am **YOUR** Phantom.” He corrected and it took every bone in your body not to crush your lips against his. “Being away from you was a little too unbearable for me and painting made me feel… like you were beside me.” He whispered the latter part.

Instead of running to hug him, you hug yourself and stared at him. There were a lot of things you still wanted to ask him. “The exhibit?”

“Did you like it?”

“I liked… no I LOVED it. I love all of Phantoms work.”

He looked down and smiled widely. When he looked up to meet your curious eyes, he had a glint of.. You don’t even know what to call it. “So you love me?”

“I uhm…” You lost your voice when you saw him approaching you. You suddenly couldn’t move as he enveloped you into a hug and you find yourself happily sighing.

No one said a word and just enjoyed the long awaited physical contact. He pulled back a little and kissed your forehead, your left cheek then right. He hovered over your lips, glancing at you for permission.

Seeing him this close was enough to make the air around you heavy. You imagine this so many times in your head but nothing seems to be real for you. You hesitantly move your lips closer because somehow you just had to make sure this was all real.

As soon as your lips touched, you both exhaled a sigh of relief. He cupped your cheeks as he kissed you gently like someone who was afraid to break a very precious glass.

The kiss made up for the two years of abstinence.

You close your eyes as you leaned into the kiss relishing at the taste of him. You didn’t know how much you missed him until this. You moaned when he sucked on your lower lip before deepening the kiss. You felt a slight tickle as his tongue grazed yours - a bait to the want you both share.

He groaned when your tongue reached out for his. He pulled you even closer as your tongues played and teased each other, not one giving in. Soon the gentle kiss was replaced by a hungry, rough one and you slightly gasp when you felt his erection against your stomach; not knowing how your perky nipples pressed against his chest was making him hornier by the minute.

You both were panting when you pulled apart. You dart out your tongue at the side as you see his glazed excited eyes with lips red from the kiss.

He took a step back before looking you over. He licked his lips before a smirk appeared. He roughly tugged at your shirt and the buttons came flying out. You gasped and slapped his shoulder. “I have no extra clothes!!”

He licked the outline of your ear as he fumbled to unbutton your jeans. “You can wear mine.” He gruffly said before claiming your lips to his and pulling your hips closer; pressing and reminding you of his huge erection. “God I miss you so much.”

You ran your hands over his shirt and bit your lip, feeling his well-toned body. “You’ve been working out.. Why? Were you seeing somebody?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “This, Baby” He gestured to himself “was and is all for you. When the want is so frustrating…” He moved his head closer to your ear and whispered “I just touch myself, running my hands up and down; imagining it to be your hot, wet pussy and masturbating to the image of you spread out in my bed, moaning my name.”

His voice sent goose bumps all over your body. You felt your mouth becoming dry and you find yourself panting at simple words. Chanwoo definitely knew how to get under your skin. “All for me?”

You feel him nod. “Did you think of me too? Did you imagine my cock fucking you… hard?”

“Yes.”

And he groaned and again rammed his lips against yours, his tongue seeking his mate like hot lava running down the volcano. He kissed you hard you’re sure it’ll leave your lips bruised.

He hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it carelessly to god knows where before pulling you, feeling your soft skin; moaning at the flushed skin against his own.

You take off your shirt and ran your hands against his bare back, raking your nails along with the need that you felt. It wasn’t long until both your jeans and underwear was pooled at your feet. You pulled away from the heated kiss and planted kisses on his neck, making him sigh and gripping your hips.

You kissed his bare chest as he moaned slightly. “This won’t do!” He grabbed your shoulders and turned you around, placing your hands against the wall. In one swift move, his pants were kicked off and he was now fully naked. He then raised one of your legs, hanging it on the nook of his elbow and positioned his pink, round, slick head against your dripping pussy. He slowly pushed his shaft inside, his panting hot breath against your ear and you gasped. It’s been too long… too damn long. “ **FUCK BABE YOU'RE TIGHT.** ”

“What do you expect? Two years of just finger fucking myself.. AAHHH OH GOD.” Your brows knit as you feel his rigid shaft slowly entering you, stretching your pussy walls.

“ **FUCK**!” He hissed as he held your hips with a hand and gave one good solid push, grinding his hips to your now lifted ones; burying all his length into your twitching pussy.

You feel your body being push forward roughly as you cried out loud, your eyes widening at the sudden thrust. Your body stiffened as the gush of liquid burst inside of you.

“Did you just… cum?” He asked panting, sweat breaking on his forehead. He nibbled on your ear and squeezed your lifted thigh.

“Oh for fucks sake… **FUCK ME ALREADY**!” You hissed and you hear him chuckle seductively.

“You’re sexy when you demand.” He pulled back and gave a rough thrusts. You forget how thick his cock was because every time he pushed into you, you find yourself softly gasping followed by a loud moan.

“ **GOD CHANWOO** …” Everything was just… so fucking amazing. You felt your body weakening with every thrusts he gave you. The sensation of having his lengthy cock going in and out of you almost feels like your pelvis was about to break.

You hear him moan and whisper your name. He kept pounding into you, pulling your leg even higher making him hit all the right spots. You felt your pussy walls contracting as the familiar sensation pooled at your hip. “I’M GONNA CUM.. CHANWOO.. GOD I’M—“

And as you came, your arms gave up on you and you rested your cheek against the wall - exhausted but very much satisfied. Feeling you cum made him loudly grunt and push you even further against the wall, his cock erupting hot cum inside you. You turn to your side and leaned up to grab his nape down. He met your lips fervently as you both felt the euphoria of your climax came crashing down.

 

* * *

 

You stole glances at him at the bathroom as you buttoned the shirt he gave you. You tie the bottom part neatly against your hip. You can’t believe you had sex with him without even talking about the most important part. The tension between you both was just too great and heavy.

“Ready?” hH came out of the bathroom looking godly fine and you had to refrain from showing any reaction; you might not be able to leave the room.

“Chanu…” You started.

“Oh no no no no! I am not letting you overthink this. **NO**.” He shook his head and went to you.

“But-… what’s the meaning of this? Of us?”

He sighed and searched for your face, fixing the tiny baby hairs on your forehead. “It means we are together.”

“What makes you so sure I want to be in a relationship with you? After everything that has happened, everything I did.. I hurt you and--“ You weren’t able to finish your thoughts as he held a finger to your lips.

“I wasn’t even sure if you wanted to be with me but seeing as you remained single for the past two years, I took it as a sign.” He took both your hands and held it tightly. “Look, it takes two to tango Baby. What happened before was my fault too. You would have stayed the good girl that you are if I hadn’t tempted you. Partly why I left was because I didn’t want to hurt you any further. I would have been happy to see you happy… even if it’s not with me.”

How does he always leave you speechless?

You hung your head low and let his hands go. The look he gave you was a mixture of defeat and sadness. You close the gap between you two and wrapped your arms around his torso, burying your face against his chest. “I don’t deserve you.”

The sigh he let out was one of relief as he relaxed his body and wrapped his arms around you. “Aigoo don’t cry Peaches.”

“I’m not. I just.. I love you Bub. I can’t promise you rainbows and happy endings.” You looked up and gave him a small smile.

He leaned and kissed your forehead. “Neither can I but we’ll make it. Don’t think I’ll let your fine ass go after all of this.”

You clicked your tongue and punched him on the back, his chuckle making you head bob from side to side. “We’ll make it.”

 

* * *

 

“Well look who decided to join us for his own press conference.” Donghyuk peered through his sunglasses as you and Chanwoo sauntered towards them.

Chanwoo rolled his eyes. “We had… a few things to talk about.”

“Among other things…” Ju-ne looked at you up and down and you just glared at him. “Well you better go before people start complaining. You know how the press are.”

“Right!” Chanwoo fixed himself and you pat him on the back. You whisper a good luck but was surprised when he held your hand, dragging you with him on that small pedestal.

“Chanwoo! What-… are you doing?” You hissed but found yourself beside him, in front of the clicking cameras and waving friends. You gave them all a small smile.

Oh you’re going to kill him later.

He coughed and nodded to everyone. “Thank you all for coming to the opening of my exhibit. My name is Jung Chanwoo and I am who they call The Phantom.” And suddenly there were more cameras clicking and loud murmurs. “I am no painter, believe me when I say that. This exhibit is my first and will probably be my last.”

“What started out as painting memories became something else and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving it much love and appreciating my works. And of course this would not have been possible without some inspiration. I’d like to introduce to you a special someone, who am I assuming you all know; my inspiration and my muse, Y/n... Also my future wife.”

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement; the loud murmurs turned into gasps as the press started voicing out questions left and right.

“Thank you again and please enjoy the exhibit!” He gave out a wave, indicating that he would not be taking and answering questions.

You gripped his hand tighter and turned to him with a smile. “When did I ever agree to this proposal” You hissed through gritted teeth.

He lifted your left hand and gingerly kissed the back of it. On your ring finger sat a pretty yellow diamond. “Oh? Did you forget? Your answer will always be yes, wont it?” You stared at him blankly and the urge to kick became strong as you felt the warm sensation prickle your neck. “Besides this is going to be a shot gun wedding!”

You knit your brows together and gave him a more baffled look. He brought you closer and whispered “Let’s not forget how I cummed inside you just minutes ago and I’m pretty sure you’re not on the pill. Besides if that didn’t work, I’ll just try **HARDER** next time.”

“I’m super red in the face aren’t I? I hate you! I hate you!!!” You bury your face against his chest as he gave out a hearty laugh.

He kissed the top of your head. “I love you, Peaches. Will you marry me?” He felt you nod and he smiled. “Good girl.”

You were suddenly pulled away from his hug as family and friends swarmed you, hugging you both to give their excited warm wishes.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

At the far end of the exhibit, an unseen painting was beautifully anchored against the wall – as if watching you both from afar.

The painting that made Chanwoo hold on to every single hope and the painting which probably started this all -- the painting that contained your scribbled handwriting:

 

 

> _“Bub,_
> 
> _Know that in whatever age we are or whichever era we are in…_
> 
> _Always remember that we can begin again._
> 
> _Forever yours,_
> 
> _Peaches.”_

 

And so on this fateful day, their story begins again.

* * *

* * *

 

 

**THE END**


	21. Epilogue: Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to credit Kimi @Kimfairybjb for the spa date idea! It was such a nice add to the epilogue! Thank you!!

“ **You know you want to Babe..”** Chanwoo whispered in your ear.

You looked to him and bit your lip. “Yeah I want to..” You panted and let out a moan. “I want to kick you in the face! Seriously!!! Aaaahhhhh!” You cried out as you gave a hard push. “One would think after giving birth to our first this would be easier. **GODDD! I’M. NEVER. LETTING. YOUR. DICK. NEAR. ME. AGAIN!!** ”

Chanwoo awkwardly chuckled as the nurses in the room gave him an odd look. He turned to them and said “She said this the first time too. Didn’t you Baby?”

“Don’t Baby me! Aahhhh!!! It hurts! Can I-.. Maybe take a break?” You winced as another set of pain hit you like waves.

“We cannot! You’re crowning Y/n! C’MON PUSHHH!!!” The doctor encouraged you and really you’d be fine with a C-section at this point.

Chanwoo dabbed a semi-wet cloth on your forehead. “C’mon Peaches.. PUSH BABY!!”

“I’d like to see you fucking try and give birth…. **AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”** You gave one last good push before a loud cry echoed in the room. You panted and laid  your head back on the pillow, exhausted. You inwardly chuckled at how the roles were reversed just hours ago.

 

* * *

 

_“Are you sure you’ll be fine with Yeon-jin?” You lean your back against his chest as he massaged your protruding belly._

_He kissed your forehead and glanced at your son playing happily… for now. “Mhm I’m sure we will be fine. Go and enjoy your spa date with Hayi-Noona!_

_You leaned your chin upwards and he automatically kissed you. “Okay. Call me if you need anything okay?”_

_“Go, Baby! I can handle this.” Chanwoo had set up a spa date for you and Hayi-Noona today and he won’t allow you to miss it. You needed to relax and with your 3-year old son clinging to the 40-weeks pregnant you, you don’t have much time to enjoy any free time._

_You glanced warily at father and son before finally leaving the house. As you were about to set foot in the awaiting car, you decided to check for your belongings one last time. “Phone. Wallet. Keys… where’s my keys?” You sigh as you dragged your feet back into the house to get your missing keys._

_What greeted you when you opened the door was chaos. Pure chaos._

_Toys were everywhere. Chanwoo must have wanted a new floor decoration because you see tiny footsteps on the floor with what you assume to be flour. Soon you see your naked son running around the living room with an exhausted Chanwoo running after him. “Adeul! Ya! OH YOU’RE BACK!”_

_You pursed your lips together to refrain yourself from laughing. The look he gave you was like you were heaven-sent and you pretend to act surprised and nonchalant. “Bub, I was gone for 10 minutes. What on earth happened?”_

_He gave you an awkward smile before sighing deeply. “I don’t know how you do it. He won’t listen to me.”_

_“Well did you tell him-…. I’ll wait for you in the car.”_

_“Huh? For me? Don’t you have a spa date?”_

_You took a deep breath and massaged your lower back hip. “I will wait for you in the car unless you can’t take me to the hospital.”_

_1..._

_2..._

_3…_

_Three seconds of silence before an “ **OH SHIT!** YOURE GIVING BIRTH NOW?! WAIT. WAIT! WHERE’S THE STUFF? THE BABY BAG!!” You calmly watch him frantically go back and forth from room to room, getting your stuff in order. It’s not every day that you get to see your husband panic. Oh how you love this man._

_He quickly ushered you out of the house, pestering you with questions here and there but before going in the car, you glanced back at the house and stared at it. He looked at you worriedly and was now doing the breathing exercises for pregnant woman. “Is everything okay?”_

_“Hmm.. Did you bring everything? You sure you didn’t forget anything?” You asked._

_“Yeah!”_

_“Then why is our son waving at the window? Butt naked might I add.” You silently count to 3 before he rushed back to the house shouting._

**_“FUCK! YES OUR SON. YEON-JIN! LET’S GO! MOMMY IS GIVING BIRTH! YA!”_ **

 

* * *

 

He gently tapped the glass getting your attention and you smiled as you see your handsome husband and your tiptoeing son outside the nursing room. You carefully tilted your arms and cooed your yawning daughter.

Chanwoo suddenly felt a warm sensation spread through his chest as he looked at mother and child. Now he has more reason to stay at home. There is in no way he’d let Hanbin-Hyungs sons near his daughter anytime soon!

“Daddy, what’s the D?” Yeon-jin asked innocently as he waved at his newborn sister.

Chanwoo fell silent and had his brows knit. He found himself speechless as he tried to think of an explanation for his son. “Uhm… where did you hear that?”

“I hewd Mommy say that she gonna cut your D for giving her pwain. Is the D bad?”

“OH! Well-… No. It’s not bad. I’ll explain when you’re older okay?”

Yeon-jin must have been satisfied with his answer because he just nodded. “Daddy, can we have big famwily? Lotsa baby brothers and sisturs? But we have to wait until Stawberi grows up like me!”

“Strawberry?” Chanwoo effortlessly lifted your son to get a closer look at you.

“Yah! She so tiny and pinky and Wed! Like Stawberi!”

Chanwoo chuckled. Like father, like son. Just like he named you Peaches, his son named his daughter after a fruit too! When he looked back at you, he was surprised to see you already looking at them.

You silently mouthed an _‘I love you’_ and you widely smiled as you see him blushing before replying an _‘I love you too’_ back.

How time flies. It was just like yesterday when you and Chanwoo were kids and now look at you both.

You exhaled a happy sigh as you place your daughter back in her little incubator before meeting the two men who waited patiently outside. Chanwoo kissed your cheek while your son kissed the other. You wrap an arm around your husband’s waist as you sauntered back to your room.

When you see your son excitedly run towards his cousins, you turn to Chanwoo. “Bub, I think... I want more.”

“Kids?” He surprisingly asked you. You nod. “You sure you won’t cut off my D?”

You let out a hearty laugh and leaned into his embrace. “I want a big family.”

And he couldn’t agree more. Honestly he’d be okay with just one but who was he to deny you anything? He would do anything to make you happy. “We’ll make it so. We will have one big family.” He kissed your forehead as you both continued to watch your son play happily.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet here we are again.
> 
> Thank you all for being with us on this journey!  
> Bub and Peaches will miss you and we hope to see you in another universe again!
> 
> Until then,  
> FairyHeart0207


End file.
